Blood, Vengeance and Madness
by Relinquo Lamia
Summary: The story of a being who struggles with his inhumanity....


Introduction: The Madness

"When did time begin?" many have asked that question and received no answer by neither cosmic nor scientific means.... I have learnt through my experiences that time is not absolute but subject to the wielder, rather than some absentee father figure.....I have also learnt about the true meaning of "Rebirth". The meaning of that word changed from the conventional term of brining back from the dead to something more dark and sinister.

I was given a name and a birth date on the date of my rebirth they called me Felix Frost this was not my real name nor was the date they gave me, all was lies I felt it in my bones though my mind was murky like a mud filled pool of water nothing discernable nor visual images. There was nothing at all anything....

Thus my time on earth began for there was never a time before to remember so I asked myself "Did time really exist before?" Many would say "Of course time is a constant entity never ending or stopping" This is a lie when really time moves to the pace of the person experiencing it, though sometimes time is not thought to be moving to the desired pace of the expirencer .

Though my personal ranting probably is not why your reading this text, unfortunately my experience of the world has shown me that such things are necessary for me and my kind as they suffer from various forms of madness..... For some of us it is immediate on the day of our rebirth for some it is a slow descent into the greatest depths of the mind. I and a few others have resisted this condition, but for how much longer we do not know; now my greatest friend of my kind and the person I confide in is now succumbing to this condition. I have seen the madness slowly creeping into her eyes it saddens me greatly to know that soon to she will be lost to me. After this time I do not know what I will do with myself should I give into the madness and be together with her again.

The madness I have seen in my own people frightens me as I have seen what they become, monsters to the others, they treat the others like animals, herd to be culled at their pleasure, this is what makes me the most sad for it is up to the rest of my kind to hunt them down and eliminate them even though we once considered them brothers and sisters. Its hurts my kind as we know will heavy hearts that soon we will be on the receiving end of the hunt.

I shall explain the before else you can never understand the now..... So my story begins 1 year after my rebirth........

Chapter One: First day

My first year outside the place they called "The Factory" was uneventful as many of my "traits" had not manifested themselves yet, but I was still quite aware that I was different considering the treatment given at the factory I knew that I was designed rather than born for I felt a sense of loneliness as the other children I saw had happy smiles as the played there childish games, I could not feel this way as I did not have the emotional capacity to feel these emotions for they were "human" as the many counsellors would say to me, I was not human. I must add that my leaving of the factory was not an approved one; the fact was I escaped or maybe now that I think about it they let me go as a test to see how I would adjust to mortal society. I find that if they were investigating this they would find that I failed.....Miserably. For human society requires many skills that I do not posses and cannot learn. So as you can imagine life was very awkward as a non-human adjusting to a human society the task I faced were numerous such things as the regular human contact, it was very frustrating as humans seemed like a very good source of food at the time but offcourse the full ramifications of this would not be apparent until my "Sixteenth" birthday but that is in the future.

One of my greatest challenges has been the human concept of "love" for me it is a simple trivial thing that humans make a big deal out of before they actually start having a serious relationship, people would say that me and what the rest of my kind call my "Consort" Kehanni that we are lovers but the true fact is that we understand each other so much that we surpass any human feelings and experience something of such powerful magnitude that humans will never understand it. My kind make the joke "Consort" as we both wear identical silver rings and never seem to have any intention of marrying each other.

As many would laugh my first attempt at the human emotion of love failed drastically as it was with a young girl about my "Considered" age, we had not much to it really, I was curious to the human emotion and she was intrigued at the General anomaly that was asking her to be something more than a friend as to say I think she was intrigued more in the Golden hair than in myself. Soto that story there was a week of considerable human things like holding hands and hugging.... These things did not spike my personal feeling meter, actually to be honest I felt nothing at all which was to my dismay I even tried the most forward act of courting which was kissing, that did not end well considering locations and some traits stirring within me, to the point she almost got bitten and the librarian of the library for that was my chosen place to perform this most outrageous act was beside herself for I believe she was a single person who probably had only ever seen intimacy on pornographic materials and then that cannot be called intimate.

I think the story is moving at a slow pace so therefore I shall move it along to a more relevant.....

Chapter Two: The Dark Power

There was not much to my years after the first there was only much agony and loneliness as my emotional capability was never able to adapt to the rigors of human feelings. Of the few encounters of note was the appearance of "Organization Thirteen", this organization found me after my numerous foster placements in the human child care office, they found me after the emergence of the "Dark Power" as it is called by my kind. The Dark Power confirmed my feeling that I was not human nor will I ever be..... The power emerged shortly after my twelfth birthday there is no known set date for it to emerge some of Organization thirteen theorise that it begins on the onset of puberty this could be a likely cause as the chemicals in any organism change during that time.

The day was cold and wintery I was in a park I was in turmoil over the newest changes in my life's structure as I had just began high school and therefore I had to walk home a different route, along this route was the park this is the location of the emergence of the dark power, as I was going over the latest changes in my life I was surrounded by six young boys about my age, I did not fear them as I was quite capable of defending myself though being discrete about it might be another problem.... As the usual behaviour of young boys they came into a circle with me surrounded they began their pointless mocking, calling me such things as "freak" and "Mutant" I was well used to this treatment and was capable enough of taking it without comment....... But something was wrong I felt an "electricity" flowing through me as some sort of power, this was only the beginning of the emergence as the boys surrounded me one of them was brave enough to come close enough for me to see the very slight movements he was making, he was afraid of me as was most of the school population but this one showed bravery probably at the goading of his peers.

His said in a wavering voice "Hey golden boy" as was one of my current dilemmas was my golden eyes, but this was a normal comment but the most oddest thing was when I refused to respond he through a rather lazy punch I immediately blocked it twisted his arm and threw him to the ground in about half a second, much to the amazement of his "Gang" what made me startled was that he was the son of the current foster carrer I had at the time. I was shocked in the fact that he would openly act against me when he could easily use influence to destroy me further in the eyes of the human people.

He cried out in pain when he hit the ground as I had broken his arm, He then started crying out profanities as I was sure was just because he had just been humiliated and had just cried like a baby, the most oddest thing of the time was I felt a new emotion, it was destructive and hatful all I wanted to do was destroy this pitiful creature lying in the ground in front of me and it felt hate for all these people who are surrounding me as they had no right to do so, The electric current grew stronger in me to an a point where a felt a need to release it.

I was shaking by that point the other boys took this as a sign of weakness and one by one they started advancing in towards me this was where the hate took over......

I said in calm clear but filled with malice voice "Stay away if you know what's good for you....." The boys made no flinch or response to that comment that would have benefited them actually it was the opposite one of the boys charged at me, and that when there was the release it was as fast as lighting my hand flicked towards his direction hand out from it came stuff as black as shadow and it streaked towards the boy faster than human eyes could comprehend and hit him square in the chest , The boy was thrown back several meters before sliding onto the grass for about another metre then he didn't get up but started twitching rapidly his body arching at awkward angles .....

The boys stared at this turn of events and using typical human boy logic decided to attack me further this is where the power went strange, An explosion of it came from out of my body hitting all the boys at once.....

I was no longer feeling that new feeling I felt fear for the first time in my life for I knew what I had just done and mourned my final revelation of my non-humanity. I immediately ran from the scene desperate to get away from the devastation I had just wrought.........

Chapter Three: Into the Realm of Shadows

I ran.... I ran fast, faster than the human eye could see I subconsciously knew this but was still in distress from what I had done, I had almost killed human beings and now I had conformed to myself that I wasn't one, this was too much for me to take in at once I needed a place of solace, a sanctuary. Soon after that thought I felt a rippling in the air then suddenly I felt a sensation of falling I opened my eyes to see blackness nothing but black. I wasn't falling fast I guess it was more like floating slowly down, as I went down I thought "what's going on? How did I get here? This is so surreal, but it feels fine" This was the place I named the realm of shadows for there was only black and nothing else. My feet finally hit the "Ground" for I could not see it only feel it's solidity, I took a careful step forward to meet with more solid surface this place was different in feeling there was patches of thinness and thickness in the "Air" which I found you did not have to breathe it seemed an unnecessary in this place. I do not know how long I stayed in this place but it was a very long time and during this time I did not eat nor sleep nor drink for I did not feel the need to do any of these things. But I was probably in there for weeks as I felt some sort of passage of time due to the swirl and eddies of the currents in the place. Once I was ready it seemed easy to find my way back as it was achieved through thinking where I wanted to go which was back to earth, I simply closed my eyes and felt for the fabric of the realm of earth as soon as I felt it I walked forward through this "Portal" and back into the realm of earth, I was back.

I checked my watch it was about three minutes before I left, I was astounded at this for I was positive that I had been away for weeks yet here I was in the same weather same location. I began walking home instinctively knowing the way home, as I got home I noticed that the lights were all out and there was note on the door "Felix we have gone to take Chris to the hospital as he had some sort of accident at the park today meet us there if you can" I smiled at this for I knew the real reason why he had broken his arm, this smile was wiped almost instantly as I remembered what I had done to those boys, Something knew within me that they would be alright just a little shaken but otherwise fine. I did not know how I knew this but I was sure that I was right, I started walking towards the hospital waiting for the reaction that would eventually occur after they found out that I had broken Chris's arm. They would be devastated and extremely angry, there was no avoiding what I had done, I did not regret breaking his arm but I did regret what I had become doing so.

Chapter Four: The Time of Sadness

Much in my life is uncertain.... How long I will live, for what purpose I am here and to be honest what do I have to live for? Many of these questions were answered shortly after my sixteenth birthday, Organization Thirteen had moved me to a small town I forget its name now, but it was there that I met the people who would shape my life to become what it is today.

The first person was Marcus he was a boy who fell on the unpopular side of the social scale he did reckless things in an attempt to get people to notice him, I tried to befriend the poor soul and succeeded what would become of this "Friendship" was something I could never imagine in my darkest dreams......

The second person was a female and her decisions rocked the very foundations of which my soul was perched in essence she changed me into the being of hate I was soon to become.....

And the third was Kehanni my love and confident she changed me in was that can never be explained in human terms, Her change made people sit up and watch it made some people show there true colours and her change did something terrible and unexpected it changed certain people, forever......

My first day at this new town was typical of human society, I was met with suspicion and anger for they knew I was an outsider and to them that was a great problem. As I walked into the new school I felt the same sensation of constant watching as I did with my old schools, I sighed at this knowing that I would soon face challenges again and that I could never run away from what I was and eventually someone would use it against me. I was shown around by an abnormally tall boy he was fifteen he said as was most of the year I was informed that because the year up was full I would have to do the year below, this was no great issue as I felt that academic pressure along with social would not be helpful so taking an easy year could be of potential benefit. As I was shown around the school the curious faces peered out at me showing their general curiosity at the new student especially one that physically was perfect in a humans subjective opinion, and of course the golden eyes drew most attention, some would say it my greatest feature I would say it's the most annoying thing to have at the time for it draws more oddity out of my peculiarness. I was to say very disinterested in what my very generous host was doing and showing for I was more interested in the female population of the school as I felt to confirm my "Normality" in this school population I needed to get a female counterpart or as the term is coined a "Girlfriend". There was one slight problem in this issue half the girls here were probably related to each other so going out with one could certainly offend another and to be quite honest I wasn't in for a real relationship for what girl would want to be in contact with me knowing what I can do. So my task was set I also felt the need to explore the world of this small town on my own, this resulted in many late night trips out jumping and running building to building as I got to learn the lay of the land.

It was an ordinary day for school but I had resolutely decided that I needed a "friend" to associate with as the current group that my guide from my first day had helped me into was very disinteresting and my failure to open up to them made relations strained, so therefore I decided to make a new companion which to say was a tremendous success as I lured Marcus away from very moronic boys who's idea of fun was to smack a golf ball on the ground and see who can hit it with their head as it falls down...... I found Marcus to be slightly odd but then again I was and still is odd so we got along fine, Marcus was a tight lipped one he seldom spoke about his Family or history, which was fine by me as a I was even less inclined to tell him anything. But still our relationship grew over a couple of months into a fairly sturdy friendship, what bothered him the most was my aversion to anything that had blood involved as My traits were very dominate then and the smell would make me a slavering beast he soon put two and two together and approached my ironically one day at the local park he said "You have something that you have been keeping from me", to this effect I was not worried as he was a smart boy and I knew he would put two and two together and confront me. The only problem was what do I tell him I am as I truly do not know myself , I simply replied " Yes I have..... Does it change anything?" He said "Yes...It changes everything, I did not believe in the supernatural but I do now, The Question is what you are?" "How can I tell you if I do not know myself?" He replied "How can you not know?" This is where the conversations was getting tricky I could hide my power and continue this charade or, I could show him the Dark Power and relieve his anxiety..... The decision was tough but made in nanoseconds was final I simply said "I would think myself to be something of the sorts of Vampire , but I have never heard a description of them being able to do this" This is the moment I used the dark power in probably its more flashy way and engulfed my hands in shadowy lightning, My hands contained the raw energy, but they could not contain Marcus's amazement at what I had just did, Then to show how much control I had I willed the energy back into myself so that the lighting slowly dissipated away from my hands....

"This is why I am not sure what I am.....The fact is I'm not .....Human" Marcus was slowly getting out of his shock and was simply stuttering words into half understandable sentences "How did you?" "What was that?" I was worried for Marcus seeing that infinite power at my disposal so I told him the cost "This power is fuelled by grief and hate the more I feel these emotions the greater it gets, I hate this power and all that comes with it......." Marcus I think finally understood me a little bit more than most humans could, but this also taught me the meaning of subtlety as not only Marcus was watching and hearing my little stunt.

Chapter Five: The One I Never Really Had........

Marcus's reaction at my power was quite optimum, It gave me hope that someone else could have the same reaction as he did. This is the part of the story were I learnt the true meaning of the human emotion of "Love" As I had now spent a couple of years at this new school the boundaries were well set the popular group would have a daily mock then my current group the "Nerds" as I liked to call them would have their daily "We pretend you don't exist so then you don't shame us any further than we shame ourselves" This was a depressing setting for me every day and it wasn't before long before my darker side started taking over, though somehow never giving solid evidence of its use. There were many things I did to stray my boredom from their trivial games, such as doing calculations in my head or thinking philosophically and having private debates in my head though, I soon developed the talent of speaking and not paying attention to the other person and watching my own pursuits.....

One of such pursuits was the much needed girlfriend, for in this school society having a girl to go "yep that's mine" commanded great power and respect for I found that girls in this area were quite picky on their chosen men, This provided a potential obstacle of which I needed to find a way around if I was to ever be accepted into the Society of these children. I spent many months analysing candidates and I eventually found a suitable Girl, Not to high as to have a broken nose but not too low for respect progress to be nil or un-satisfactory.

There were only two issues standing in my way, One: She was rigoursley protected by friends who were constantly wary of my presence, Two: She was accounted for with someone else. I sought ways to get past these barriers but to no avail, It turns out to be the ever lackey Marcus that gives me a foothold into my plan. Marcus somehow managed to wrestle the mobile number of the girl, this I meet with much praise for he has done a good job.

The beginnings of my plan began in what would be the Christmas holidays, I decided to give the girl her name Amanda and she feel right into my open arms, we decided to meet on several occasions where I discovered the art of Intimacy, this was an extreme challenge for me as she would laugh and cry at all the right times plucking some heart strings I didn't know I had.

Amanda would lie her head gently against my shoulder and tell me how much she loved me, All I had as a response true or not was "I love you more than anything", Amanda would then sigh and go to sleep gently in my arms, I was feeling something different something new, It couldn't be love for that was human and I'm incapable of feeling such things.

Amanda was different to the other females I had experienced life with she made me try to be honest though I could never truly feel for as passionately as she did for me. The most shocking turn of events was the when we were sitting together, well her on top of me and we were sitting in a swing and she was talking to her friends who were still wary of me when I felt The Familiar tingle of electricity This puzzled me for I was not angry I was the opposite, I was....... content. The tingle surged into a cascade yet I felt no anger or fear so foolishly I allowed the Power to move unchecked and move freely as it slowly moved around my body it reached my hand since that was the general output it seemed a likely place to go, what was most puzzling was the fact that my hand started moving slowly towards Amanda's forehead as it moved the power intensified yet I was fascinated where this was going so I allowed the movement to continue and as I did my hand finally reached Amanda's forehead where it rest gently, Marcus was watching intently as Marcus was with his girlfriend who was a friend of Amanda's As Marcus watched I felt to magic Pulse, Once, Twice then a third time at this point there was no return so magic was going to be released but I sensed a non-malice in its intent so I released the magic freely........

I and Amanda were surrounded by an aura of bright light, it was then I started to feel another conscience..... It felt light to give it weight and also bright like a laser being pointed in my eyes yet I spied A darker patch, I instinctively went to this patch to feel strong feelings of guilt and Lying as I explored this patch I found I could see images of myself though they were grainy and different to how I see myself, This must be Amanda's conscience I thought to myself..... The magic must have merged them together giving us insight onto the other.

I explored this dark patch further realising I could experience memories as well I sifted to the nearest one, Amanda was texting me on her phone I remember the message from a couple of days ago when she said she couldn't see me cause her mom was at work, I started to feel anxious then feeling the feelings she was at the time I knew that something was going on the last text read "Talk to you later I love you" that was replying to my message, She sent the message then I felt the huge waves of guilt rolling off Amanda as felt what must surely happen next and sure enough her phone starts vibrating with the message " Hey you still coming to see me tonight?" It was from some boy Corey the name read. My mind sank I now knew that I never really had Amanda I was merely a plaything for her a trophy for her to show off to her friends, I felt something so painful my physical body seized up and Amanda was almost thrown accidently of by the twitches my body was making and now that I was out of her memories I could feel her Guilt in her mind she knew as I knew what had happened, what she had seen was impossible to know but she felt guilty for what she had done to me and she knew that I knew she was doing it. Somehow with a stunned audience of her friends I manage to take control of my body again and instantly port myself to the Realm of Shadows.

Chapter Six: The Beginning of the Fallen

All was lost for I had felt what it was to love and now in such a short period I had felt the true nature of humans and that was to lie........ I felt rage unbelievable it was intense beyond belief as I created things in the realm I would destroy them with the Shadowy bolts of lightning this went on for several years and then some thirteen more before I would have the calmness to quench that lightning that balled and arched in my fists. By the time I was ready to leave the Realm of Shadows I had spent Twenty "years" in its isolation though in Earth time I had been gone for maybe half a second, my return was uneventful besides a small growing tree that was incinerated, but otherwise completely calm and ready, I would not make the same mistake with humans again for I could not afford to hold in anymore rage than I did now...... I started calling myself the "Fallen" at that point for I felt I had fell from grace into something dark angry and sinister.

School went back the next day it was a welcome distraction to the events that had passed, what was most peculiar was the fact that the schools most popular and beautiful girl was waiting for me out the front of the school, her name was Kehanni and she was about to change everything.

Kehanni greeted me with a hello completely devoid of hostility in fact it was quite friendly "Hey Felix could we have a talk? It's important" My reaction to this very brave girl was not very impressed as I had witnessed a serious betrayal all I needed now was another girl to manipulate me. "Yes you may, have a conversation with me" She smiled very beautifully at that point which made me have thoughts I promised myself I wouldn't. Kehanni and I continued walking down the school entry steps when we reached the bottom she turned to the right leading away from the general playground and moving into the science labs that dominated the area "Kehanni why are we going this way?" I said, she replied "This way we can have a proper conversation" Kehanni led the way until she reached the science labs turned a corner then stopped and leant lazily against the wall, "Well this is different" she said casually, "It is for you, A girl of your standing talking to me?, what's the occasion?" "Ah now your being sarcastic" she sighed, "Yes I tend to do that when I'm talking to the most sought after girl in the school" I replied. Kehanni rolled her eyes "You know just cause boys like me doesn't mean I have to go out with them" "Sure if that's not your thing fine" Another rolling of the eyes came back from that comment "I think you misunderstand me, what I'm trying to say is that I don't have to go out with a boy if he likes me, I **choose** who I wish to spend lavish amounts of time with" "And this is relevant to me how" I replied, "Umm do you be thick on purpose?, cause the last I heard you were a sweet misunderstood guy who had his heart torn out by a cheating girlfriend" "And I care for you sympathy how?" was my curt reply, "Hmm maybe you care a whole lot and you just don't know it yet but in the end you NEED me". By this point I was considering ending the conversation but I was interested where it was going. "How do I need you?" "Well one I know what you are....." she said quite seriously, "A sexually repressed teenager?" was my sarcastic reply, "Sarcasm again Felix? What will I do with you? No I mean that stunt I saw you pull in front of Marcus at the park....." I froze at this point she had me hanging from a rope by the neck, so I tried to bluff my way out..... "Yeah and who will believe you?" I Said, "Oh many people, but that's not why I'm talking to you I want you to Hang around me where I can keep an eye on you....." she said very seriously.

"You want your own personal Flamethrower?"was my annoyed reply, "No I'm going to build a relationship with you whether you like it or not, but in the end trust me you will love ME!" she almost jumped and said, "Ah so a new toy for you to play with excellent, I'm up for it, as they say do your worst.....". At the time this was probably one of the stupidest comments I've ever made as I said that she leaned forward and gave the most passionate kiss of a lifetime, It was soft and tender yet had a distinctive firmness to it as it subsided and her lips left mine she smiled looking deep into my eyes saying "Gold? I like it, come lets go we have some people to introduce you to" She held out a small yet soft hand which I took and started to walk with her slowly towards the general population area of the school as we were walking she said "I **Always **win"

As Kehanni and I walked over to the general population of the school Kehanni said "You know they're going to get a shock?" "You mean you friends?" I replied, "Ha, friends? You could call them that...." "Why you treat them like friends, yet you claim that there not?" Was my astounded reply, "These people have nothing interesting to themselves as they are shallow monsters" "How can you call your own people such names?" "Yet how can you be what you are and remain among us?" "I remain among your kind as where else would I leave to?" I replied, "Ha we are leaving the topic, my point was that my (Friends) will not be ready to hear you as my.... ah how shall we say it fiancée?" I raised an eyebrow at this comment "Hmm you have just taken our relationship bout five steps forward, have you not?" "Maybe or was it predetermined how far we are going?" "That all depends on you....." I replied "Ahh we will be going place's, I can tell"

Thus was our walk to the general population completed and within five short steps we approached her as Kehanni so well put it her "Friends", There reaction was admirable for they made an attempt to pretend that their general passive aggressive behaviour never happened, though the slight edge on their voices made it quite obvious to a well trained eye and ear such as mine, What was most amusing was my introduction to them as Kehanni's "Choice Companion".

Kehanni and mines relationship grew over a relatively short period of time, Kehanni's general positive attitude seemed to evenly balance out my dark depressive moods, It seemed that Kehanni had made it her personal mission to keep me happy and content, Though Kehanni was quite aware of the Dark Power she never talked about it nor did she make any subtle references to it. There was a day that was coming and I foolishly believed it would come much later than it did, The day was a beautiful one and we were out camping together just Kehanni and I, she smiled as we lay together on picnic rug and she said to me "I feel the need to become closer to you" I smiled at this as she had come closer than any human had before, "You are as close as anyone can get" Kehanni frowned at this and said "No... I'm one step away from completely understanding you and that one step is the distance I am from you, You know of what I mean.....", This conversation had turned Dark for me I knew of what she was implicating and it burned my soul, I felt that to do such a thing would be selfish but also wrong..... How could I take away the humanity of one I cared for me than anything in this universe, I couldn't, I shouldn't but this was her decision her desire she truly wanted this and I could not deny to her that it was completely possible I knew of this capability as soon as the Dark Power manifested itself I knew of the capability of _change_ humans into what I am but I always felt that it was something that should never be done.... Kehanni looked at me intently she got up and said "Why are you so hesitant? Is it you fear that I will become a savage monster?" "No, I feel that it's something that should never be done" She smiled "You fear that it will corrupt me you fear what the Darkness within you will make me into" I said "I do fear these things, I couldn't bear to see you become a slavering monster, is that what you would ask me to do?, What would you friends say? You know that you would look different" "Yes but it's what I want would you deny me that?" she said staring me down but in a way that was different it was caring and concerned.... I took in a deep breath, Having made my decision, It went against all my good judgement but I could feel her feelings that this is what she truly wanted "I will give you this curse, If you can look me in the eyes and tell me truthfully that this is what you want" Kehanni turned around and came close to me I could see the whites of her eyes and she whispered "Change me.... So we can be together forever and we can fight the darkness in you...together" I had nothing to say to that only "As you wish" Kehanni smiled and hugged me close and said "Begin"

I felt great trepidation beginning this process as I had never done this before but I knew instinctively how to do so I began within myself drawing on the Dark power within myself drawing upon the very fibre of my being as this process continued I made a dark seed within my heart this would be the seed of power that would awaken the Dark Power within Kehanni as the seeds power grew and drew on more and more of the limitless power that it was until eventually it reached maximum potential, this was when I started to move it through my moving slowly until it reached my finger tips, then I moved my hand to place it over Kehanni's chest in the exact place where her heart would be once again as I had done before with Amanda I released the magic, It went exactly straight to the location giving us an instant link together, That is where things started to go wrong, I felt a new energy awaken inside me this felt strange different to the normal Feelings the Dark Power gave me this felt bright and white different to the Darkness that I normally felt and it went straight for Kehanni, It flowed fully through me straight into her and I immediately felt some change happening within her both from the Dark Seed and from this new power emerging as she began to change dark shadows began to surround her as was expected but what was unexpected was the might of bright light that also began to surround her.

I felt the changes it was making to Kehanni it was changing her personality her appearance and her ability to use the Dark Power I felt her embrace the new being that she was, I also felt the powers contesting for control over her the powers dark and light as the process reached its end the Powers unleashed a blast of raw energy send me flying backwards almost knocking me out as a lay on the ground I knew that it was done I felt it but what she was going to be like was to be seen.

I lay there for a relatively short time to then hear Kehanni's voice slightly altered to take a much more musical tone she called out "It is done Felix" I then see a hand more beautifully detailed and sculpted that it redefined human beauty reach down and touch my cheek and I hear her say "Come with me my beloved and I will care for you".

Chapter Seven: The Angel and the Demon

The change had transformed Kehanni into something so beautiful that words could not fully describe the devastating beauty that she had taken the form off, Though she was very pretty before the change had highlighted her features adjusting them to be the most aesthetically pleasing possible, though quite a few traits of mine had passed on to her, but to be honest mine were diminished by hers for everything was perfect from the top of her head with the hair that instead of its normal dark red was now almost looking alive and fiery, even myself was almost caught in the hypnotic almost dance that the light reflected off it, down further the gold in her once violet eyes almost shined with its own private light, Her cheeks bones had been adjusted to a more prominent position giving her a more royal look and when she smiled you could fall into that smile and never come out. Kehanni's body had also changed it was still the small in height but she had gained a more muscular structure while still maintaining a look of complete femineity, Anybody in the fashion industry would kill for her body as it was more beautiful than anything in this world or the universe. Kehanni's voice had changed slightly with the more musical overtone, She said to me "Know we are one beloved, come we have things to do and places to go" "Where are we going my love?" I replied, "To see my father of course" she said "why must we see him? Now of all times?" I replied, "He knows what you are Felix....." she said softly, "did you know all along?" I asked, "No I did not" she replied truthfully, "Then lets us go" I replied "Take my hand Felix" I did so gladly for to even be in presence of this majestic being was bliss, As I took her hand I felt a rush of power though rather than dark and miserable it was light and bright with feelings of hope and happiness "Ready?" she said, I nodded silently unsure of this new development within Kehanni, Where and how did she get this Power? She should have the same feeling as I do dark and sinister...... I barely had time to collect my thoughts before there was a flash of bright light and we were no longer at the campsite but out the front of an ornate monastery that was very old with crumbling pillars around the area and the cravings on the walls starting to fade and blur from the attack of the elements. The carvings were slightly discernable they seemed to be carvings of religious battles with demons spawning from hell angels coming from above.

"Kehanni.... your father is a priest?" I asked, "Yes does that bother you love?" she replied smoothly, "Of course not my love, nothing of you or your family could bother me" she stopped and smiled at me "This is why I love you more than anything, but let us move on" Kehanni and I continued moving towards the chapel of the monastery.

As we opened the doors we saw the first sign of human life, Human monks all shuffling in an odd ordered movement yet when they saw Kehanni and I they procrastinated themselves and moved out of our way with a slight bow, "What is with the bowing Tab?" I asked she replied "I believe that they believe that your their saviour", "Why do they think that?" I asked, "It's something my father mentioned in passing that I only now understand, be patient love all shall be revealed in time" I remained silent at this comment for I was still unsure of this latest cryptic development but I decided to be patient we walked along a narrow hallway until we came to a doorway narrowly open just a crack it was made of solid oak and had a old fashioned steel knocker on it Kehanni raised it and knocked once soundly "Yes" a dry voice called from inside the room, It happened half a second but I saw Kehanni's pained face as she heard that voice but quickly as it came it was gone and she said "Father.... it's me" I heard a scuffle as things were moved and reorganised and then Kehanni's father called out "Come in my dear, though you sound odd" She pushed the door open slightly and slipped inside, I waited outside the door knowing the reaction she was going to get so I left her to deal with this on her own as she would have this regularly for a little while, Kehanni's father after she slipped in was in shock he was not ready for this change, Kehanni's father said "My lord what have you done Tabby?" she replied evenly "I did what I did for love, and you know exactly what and how I have done it" "You found him Tabby, and you conned him into doing this to you?, Do you know what burden you have on him and put on yourself?" he replied "Yes I have I know what I am doing and you need to tell him what he is..... He did this to me because he loves me, I know him and he would never do it to anyone else.....Father" She replied angrily, Kehanni's father sighed "I know your there boy....come in the light so I can see you". I felt strange something was going on here they both knew something about me, but I had no other choice I needed to know who and what I was, I opened the door and stepped into the light of the room......

The room was a typical office but with heavy religious influence such as a crucifix inlaid into the desk and a painting upon the wall showing a typical apocalyptic event that was taking place demons on one side and angels on the other and in the center of it all was a warrior in gold and black armour, No it was impossible the person standing in the armour wielding sword and scythe was me.......

Chapter Eight: The Truth of All Things

All I could do was stare at this painting it had to be at least four thousand years old this was impossible I had been aging for at least six years yet there was my face right there on the painting, Kehanni took my hand and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry I had to hide this from you, you just weren't ready for it yet". Kehanni's father spoke up at that point "Hello Felix as I believe you call yourself now, my name is Father Philip and I have been searching for you for a long time, and it an honour to have you back" I was still a bit confused about what was going on so I asked "What do you mean Father Philip? As in back again?" He replied "You don't remember do you? What you are and what you were sent here to do?" "No nothing" I replied, "He was captured by section 8 forces father during the raid on this sanctuary you were a small boy remember?" Kehanni replied to Philip, "Yes I do remember tabby but how did you get away from them?" "I'm not sure I don't remember" _I_ replied, "Then we have lots to fill you in on as I'm sure you have many questions" "Yes tell me everything" I replied.

Father Philip picked up a old fashioned phone and dialled talking quietly to a man on the phone I heard him mutter "Yes some tea and the special brew, yes he is here as well as tabby, yes there has been a complication to herself" Father Philip hang up the phone and said quietly "What do you know of God Felix?" "There is no god for if there was I would not exist, No god would make a terrible being such as I", Philip replied "I disagree for maybe it was in God's plan for you to exist, maybe you made a sacrifice for God and that's what made you what you are...." I snorted at this "Then tell me why if I was a servant of the Lord then why do my powers involve this?" I conjured up a ball of dark lightning I was now angry "You call this the power of the Lord?" Kehanni sat up straighter and placed a hand on my shoulder I felt a calmness surge through me from that point until I was no longer angry but merely annoyed I snuffed out the lightning and stared intently at Philip demanding an answer from him with my eyes. Philip sighed and said "I knew you would feel that way considering what the sacrifice was that you made to God, In short about a thousand years ago an underwater tomb was uncovered this is where we found you in some sort of coma alive but barley, we also found some ancient scrolls what they said was the most astounding they where the last words of Jesus Christ to his Disciples. They said that you will be present at the end times the rapture as some people call it, It also stated that you were an Angel that god invested his full power and The devil also invested his full power so that in the end YOU would decide who wins the day on judgement day, you also will decide who goes to heaven and who goes to hell, In essence you are the liberator and condemmor" I was stunned at this revelation that all I could do was say "Then why do all my powers involve darkness and shadow?" Philip looked at me in a strange way and replied "Did you not feel it awaken when you .....Changed Kehanni?" he said the last part of that with a pained voice "Yes I felt light within me but most of it went to Kehanni during the change" Philip looked perplexed "Ah you see you didn't give Kehanni your power you channelled it through yourself to give her sensitivity and access to the powers of the Light" I looked at the beautiful goddess sitting next to me she smiled and squeezed my hand as to confirm what her Father had said. "Kehanni...." I said, "Yes love" she replied, "Do you have not one shred of the Darkness within you?' I asked praying to a God I may now have faith in, "Yes my love, all I have is light there is no darkness within me, but I feel your suffering from the darkness and I will always be there for you to help you with it, for I love you more than anything and will always be with you" I was relieved at this revelation for she did not have to suffer because of me and my selfishness. Father Philip spoke up then "Um tabby its time you leave I think for I believe you are still in school and will need to go back for school as it goes back in two days" Kehanni was a bit startled at this and said "Yes Father you are completely right, Felix are you ready?" I told her I was ready and we left from that office the same way we got to the Island and as we touched down on the ground where we were camping she said "My love the time hasn't come but it is not far soon you must make your decision and it will affect all of mankind and beyond, but remember no matter what you choose I will stay with you and love you forever"

Chapter Nine: Marcus the Betrayer

Kehanni stayed with me at my place that I rented for the last two days of school and as we never had anticipated the reaction that my best friend Marcus would have at this change of Kehanni, Actually Kehanni was as shocked as I was at his attitude never had we thought he would react the way he did and as we walked up the walkway getting out of my car and through the school gates there was looked of astonishment as they saw the goddess I walked with and she simply smiled in the onlookers directions as she always did even before she was "Reborn" and I knew that she was privately enjoying this even before the change had established the mental bond, so I sent her a mental remark "Your enjoying this aren't you?" "Am I not allowed to have such small allowances beloved?" she chided "Off course, but remember who's not letting you go" I remarked again mentally, "Off course love, neither am I letting you go". Satisfied I left the subject alone and we continued walking towards Kehanni's group that she preferred to sit with being the cultural elite that they were, she also used them for the latest gossip and for the great parties that they threw constantly, we approached them and amongst several boys as they saw Kehanni I noticed a very typical boy reaction when they see a very attractive girl and they tried to hide it much to no avail, Kehanni noticed this as well and she let out a very slight sigh then addressing the girls and boys of the groups saying very friendly "Hello children" she received some "Umm" and "Uhh" as they were in shock at the changes to Kehanni. Kehanni's best friend spoke up and quietly said "Wow Tab what happened to you over the holidays? You look different, In fact you look great!" this is where one of the boys in the group spoke up and said "Yeah Kehanni you look HOT!" I was angered by his audacity to address her in this way so I snapped "Watch It boy! Do not speak to her that way" my voice was also layered with venom at this point, Being the typical arrogant teenage boy he was Brave (Stupid) enough to reply "What do you care? It not like she's you girlfriend freak!" The anger was very strong at this point with myself preparing to blast him into oblivion; Kehanni was quicker than me though, she snapped "How dare you speak to him that way! And would you call me a freak? And for the record he is my boyfriend and has been for weeks, we never told you cause people like you didn't need to know!" the boy had been officially told by Kehanni and she now commanded the situation it also made clear that this Kehanni was going to be very clear on who could think and say what they want about me or her, the conversation turned dead and they resumed their usual gossiping and talking about football I stayed close to Tab until she mentally said "I think I sense Marcus hiding in the shadows go find him and see what he wants love" "Yes off course dear he must be shaken by the events surrounding you and me.

I know Marcus's behaviour well so I didn't need to use any of my extra sense's to find him I simply looked in the darkest bushes that concealed the lower school from the senior school as I approached he called out "Are you insane?" "Have you lost your mind?" I expected some backlash from everybody except Marcus I had thought that he off all people would understand why I would do this and what the effects it would have on me, I was wrong. As I came face to face with him I saw cold hatred and anger "You've crossed the line Felix, I could stand you oddities and powers, but not the destruction of a human being Felix! You turned her into a demon! There's nothing human in her now!" I was angry at what he had said and was infuriated at how insulted Kehanni and the goddess she was; I replied with an icy tone "So, what are you going to do know Marcus?" "The only thing I can do Felix" he said with a tone of regret, "What is it Marcus?" I saw a glint of sliver and the flash of a holy symbol mixed with demonic runes but before I realised what it was The blade was plunged straight into my heart I felt the blade burn like the fires of hell then it slowly started moving through my body burning through my veins, I then heard Kehanni's scream inside my head "Felix No!" I started falling and as my last act to be I channelled the last of my dark energy at Marcus blasting him to a place which he will never want to go, I continued falling but before I could hit the ground I saw the flash of light and Kehanni stopped me from hitting the ground holding me close she was crying and her face was that of agony, she was screaming "No not now!" "Please Felix hold on, I can fix you!"

Chapter Ten: Awakening

I wanted to stay with her but I felt the place for which I was going it was filled with light and Happiness I struggled and fought against this temptation to give in and just release my burdens into the great beyond then I started hearing a chorus "Light, Light, Light, Light, Give unto the light" I felt the powers in these words and started focusing on my soon to be lost body remembering the feeling I had when Kehanni changed, that light within me the last power to show form in me as did I felt a seed of pure light blossom within me it wasn't Kehanni's work I felt it come from within myself and I felt the power rush through me, As it spread I felt my body mend from the poison of the cursed dagger, as it mended I felt changes in my body subtle changes such as my mind seemed to have a different sense of being and outlook I felt something different a new sense as many voices started occurring that of people from all locations nationality and culture but most loud of the sounds was Kehanni crying I felt the pain in her tears I wanted to tell her I would be okay and I would be with her soon but I felt a sudden rush and then my body was in a different location it was in a location of light and brightness I found my way to it and looked upon it with wonder thinking is this how people will see me I also saw Three weapons beside it a scythe made of some sort of red Hell steel while there was also two daggers made of a steel so bright I could barley look at them to a human they would seem to be pure light rather than some sort of Holy metal. I was now ready to return to the real world back to my loved one and the world I must decide the fate of, as I stepped back into my body I felt the familiar sensation of the Dark Power but it no longer held sway over my mind and body as now Light energy balanced it out so I was neutral in that sense. I stood up and picked up the weapons as I did two sheaths for the daggers appeared and Harness came around my chest with it ending in supporting a small circular hole for the scythe to fall into as it fell into place, then I took a step forward which then another peculiar feeling happened as I looked down upon myself I noticed that a swirling robe was starting to encircle me as it did I noticed that if I moved slightly it would change from white to black or black to white the dagger seemed to be hidden in the robes but as soon as I thought of them they appeared in my hands shining as bright as ever and when I went to put them away they vanished with a bright flash, I could feel the daggers inside the robe then when the robe came up to my shoulders when it was done with the shoulders moved up wards creating a hood that went right over my face so only my mouth was discernable but yet no matter how I moved my head I could still see perfectly out of it, there was one last development to happen though as I moved forward I felt a shift in weight on my back as soon as I looked around my vision was blocked by a wing of feathers black as midnight and when I looked to the left side I noticed the same except the feathers were of the purest white. I found these changes fitting as they kept the balance within me and showed that in these new developments, I was ready to move back into the world of the living I took a step forward then another then the next step as I took that last step I heard voices saying we give you these gifts so choose well at which that point I walked into the area where my old me had died and to the place where Kehanni sat alone sobbing uncontrollably, her thoughts returned to my mind in full and I fully felt her agony and loss, she was so caught up in her grief that she never noticed my reappearance even though it was night time and the light from my reappearance would have announced my location for miles I approached her and crouched down so I could comfort her and tell her I'm back by the way she was reacting I figured that she had a connection with the spirit world so her mind never had a disconnection to mine so she felt my passing to the places beyond. As I began to touch her she began to shake violently and scream "Leave me alone!" "He's gone just gone" and "I couldn't save him" at this point my pity was beyond my bearability so I said "Kehanni... It's me, I'm here, I will never leave you ever again" she stopped crying recognising my voice and she said "No not another vision no" she thought she was hallucinating as she must of when I disappeared. I was desperate to help her now and I decided to resort to using Light energy I channelled calming feelings through her as well as feelings of truth so she would realise I'm back and that I'm real, slowly these things worked on her first she stopped crying than the ranting stopped then I felt her mind awaken from its pain driven slumber and it brushed against mine as it did I felt happiness come from her and as her mind slowly regained control of her body it slowly and awkwardly moved and eventually resulted in her hugging me and with her face against my shoulder she was mumbling "Don't ever leave me again, promise me you won't ever leave me again" all I could say to her was "Never, never again, I promise"

Chapter Eleven: The Finding of Marcel

Kehanni's emotions at the return of myself was as dramatic as it could be but what was going on in her head was more astounding in that short period of time of my absence from the world of the living she had felt nearly all of the emotions that I had felt during my time without her to be there in my life. Kehanni was also curios as to the new outfit I had acquired during my times in the great beyond I told her that it was given to me by higher powers to serve in my future event the only thing that remained with me at the time was the strange shifting robe and the hidden daggers though I could still feel the weight of the scythe but it was not quite as heavy but as it was not physically there I supposed it remained in the spirit world until such time that I needed it, but such things were not important now.

Kehanni took a long time to fully recover from the shock it was a few months of care and careful watch from myself I noticed something different about her there seemed to be a slight change in her heart that was once light and pure was tainted ever so slightly but tainted nonetheless . What had brought on this change in her troubled me as she was pure and did not need to battle the Dark Power before so what had caused her to be tainted by it even if it was only a slight darkening and if she chose to use this power the more she used it the more she would be tainted by it, I would need to warn her about the dangers of using it.

As Kehanni recovered she became more animate and talkative but sometimes she would tell me of having weird dreams strange ones describing captive humans being tested or experimented on she wasn't sure but she definitely felt something sinister going on, I was not worried as she had been having several delusions during the time that she had been trying to recover, At this point it may seem like a typical female weak characterisation but in truth Kehanni is the strongest of females that I had ever seen but having feel someone die twice once being in her physical hands then in her head as she felt my mind slowly slip into oblivion then into the realms beyond, The scarring that it would have upon a normal person would totally shut them down _permatelly, _But Kehanni is strong, she just needed a little time to realise that would never happen again and that she would never have to experience pain like that again.

Kehanni one day got up from the bed that she had been lying in for many months and came up and sat down next to me and wrapped her arms around me and said "I'm okay now" I was relieved for I was starting to fear that she was never going to snap out of it, I smiled and said "Good to have you back" she looked around at my current project and asked "What's all this Felix?" I tried to find the right words for what I was doing but all I could say was "Um I'm following on some leads to some old issues" I must point out that Kehanni's father had given me permission for me and Kehanni to leave school and pursue "projects" of our own as I had felt tremors in the veil between the worlds and the second I did even though she was unwell Kehanni sat upright in bed and intoned "The war is coming, you must choose soon" these things coupled with other feelings I've been having such as a being similar in construct moving amongst the world and I needed to find this "Person" and fast before they did something stupid and destroyed everything I have worked for to keep me and Kehanni safe from prying eyes and if this person was captured and they exposed Kehanni and I, we would being hell of trouble because I knew it could sense us as it had been all over the country but totally skipped this region.

When I felt I could leave Kehanni at my unit I went on quick scouting trips trying to pin this person into a box, but the being was fast and I couldn't leave Kehanni for long as I scoured the earth in short burst's I noticed that there was no power being used it was physically moving itself rather than porting like I was. This person was fast and was trying not to be found though it left a trail of corpses in its wake all body's sucked devoid of any life and blood, This creature was a parasite yet a hunter at the same time also its tactics were rough and emotionally I could see in the marks in the body's that it was struggling with an Inner battle at what it was, I would use this to my advantage but first I needed Kehanni to help me so I had to wait for her to recover and when she did I informed her of what had been happening and she agreed that we needed to hunt and capture this being for information and to see if we can help it with its current inner battle and stop it from killing human in its addiction and if we couldn't it would be, eliminated. When Kehanni was fully recovered we set out on the hunt as I could self sufficiently use the Light Portals myself we could effectively split up and use our mental bond for communication, as we tracked and hassled the creature for months we finally cornered the thing in the desert it tried to fight back and viscously it did Targeting Kehanni as the weakest it lunged at her she immediately dodged and then blast the creature back with her Light energy as they creature was thrown on the ground I moved faster than even Kehanni could see and was upon the creature dagger already willed into my left hand which it was straight onto the creature throat "Stay still and you live" I commanded the next thing that surprised us was the fact that it spoke and was quite human and civilised "Please have mercy, they did this to me, I thought you were them trying to get back" I was slightly confused but I was pretty sure he was speaking of the factory as now I looked into the beings eyes I noticed that they were golden tinged not quite full but noticeable enough for me to call Kehanni over and say "Tab come over here and look at his eyes". Kehanni came over and as she looked closely she staggered back gasping "That's not possible! He has our eye colour, He one of us" "Kehanni you know that's impossible! I'm the only one that can create more of us and I didn't lie to you when I said I hadn't, He's come from the factory were they did those tests on me they must be trying to replicate me but how?" the creature replied "They put you in tubes with a black liquid in it, then the inject small part of a black substance into you via a drip" I now was pretty sure they were using my DNA stolen from me during my time kept there to get samples in case of my escape, which was eventual and now they were replicating me in an attempt at capturing me, Kehanni reading my thoughts agreed with me silently and asked through our bond "What do we do with it? I mean him" I replied silently using our bond "We should see if he can be trusted, maybe we can help it" I know directed my thoughts directly into the being searching for anything that he may be hiding that could endanger me and Kehanni he was afraid and wanted someone to help him fight this blood craze that gripped him his name was also Marcel. I spoke quietly to Marcel "I'm going to get off you now, Just know this if you stay with me we can help you, Just never cross me or you will regret it.... Deal?" Marcel was quick to respond "Yes you have a deal" he smiled even if it was one of being constantly on the road and added "Now can you get off me your crushing my ribs" I got off him and stood up he didn't make any attempt to run or flee and he asked "So how are we getting out of here? I can't teleport like you can" Kehanni had snapped back from her thinking thought's and replied "We can take you with us, it's a very simple process" Marcel then moved towards Kehanni and said "lead the way My 'lady" she made a movement to take him with her during the port, But I was faster and had him roughly by the arm and said "You come with me" he made a sour face and stood there bracing himself for what he thought must be a magnimous event. Light Portals was a very simple affair you pulled the light into you temporally disassembling yourself and moving the particles to the destination you wanted to, moving another person required you to concentrate two fold even more them more you take with you but it was no big task being the inhuman beings that we were.

Chapter Twelve: The Finding of the Others

Marcel was shocked at how I lived with Kehanni he simply said "Your life is.....human" I said to him "It's far from human Marcel.... I've lived for a long time waiting for Kehanni to arrive and then she was the only one our kind up until the time you came along" He joked "Sorry to wreck the domestic bliss" Kehanni warmed up at him immediately with these comments as he immediately had picked out that me and Kehanni were together as a couple and that she would give him no ground on any advancements he might make. I sent a mental note to Kehanni "Remember he did try to attack you love" she replied "He might have but he's one of us he's at home now" my sarcastic reply was "Yes mother"

Marcel lived quite comfortably with me and Kehanni as he was happy to pretend to have a life of normality with us though we set down a strict rule that he was never to leave the unit, he agreed readily seeming eager to prove worth to Kehanni and I and we were not concerned as the place had become slightly cramped with Marcel being there and Kehanni had to find ways to occupy herself that didn't involve Marcel's watchful eye, as he was fascinated at how she tended to keep herself occupied by doing regular girl things and occasionally helping me with domestic duties, this was something that soon got on my nerves and I confronted Marcel telling him that he needed to keep his eyes to himself and that she was off limits.....period he tried to defend himself saying that our behaviour was odd for people who weren't human and that there was not much room for him to do anything else, I heard his defence even though I believed that he needed to keep to himself but I accepted his defence without argument so that he would stay so then we could keep an eye on him for we couldn't afford to have him running around the world with his current addictions for human blood both me and Kehanni could relate to him on that sense as the demonic taint gave us both that trait though mine was balanced out a bit more and hers was miniscule but Marcel had to fully combat it and he would sometimes stand out on the balcony and stare hungrily at the humans milling about under it. Kehanni and I both agreed that we needed a new place and that we might find more people like Marcel and if we did we would not be able to house them In our tiny unit so Kehanni contacted her father telling him the circumstances so then he could use his organization thirteen contacts to find us a more appropriate place it took them a couple of weeks but they eventually found us an old manor that was out of town as we went on a drive to look at it Kehanni spoke to me Mentally as we had Marcel with us "What are we going to do? There is another one like Marcel out there" I replied also mentally "We will do what we did with Marcel, they may not be able to use the Powers but they are strong and fast and I sense that to use the powers all they need is a nudge" "Yes but do you really think we can control them if there's several?" "We will do our best beloved" I replied "Okay love I trust your judgement" she replied we arrived at the manor and Marcel said "Wow, are we going to live here now? Very classy" the manor in question was in good repair even though the lawns were overgrown this added to it rustic charm we made the call to Kehanni's father saying that we would take the manor and be move in within a couple of days. As we moved into the manor we noticed that there were several bathrooms and the whole place was painted a deep burgundy which seemed to be a bad design choice for the people we would be housing but it gave it some royal charm and we learned to live with it.

Over several weeks after moving in to the new place several Marcel like people started appearing on our metaphorical radars so once again we had to go out and find the escapacist's from the factory to bring them to us for care as we pitied them as well as trying to stop them from creating a scene therefore creating a problem for the ones of us kept safe.

We found as many as twelve before the escapees stopped according to their stories the security was getting tighter with each one of them escaping until eventually we found the last one "Echo" as he preferred to be called, half dead. Echo was horribly burned and scarred as they thought that he must be the one organizing the escapes as he was the only one left who was conscience and not sedated besides another person that they had there as Echo could hear them calling at the person and he would never hear the person answer back.

Kehanni and I now had a full house on our hands with twelve person mutated by demonic taint they still remained human in appearance but all were stronger, faster and more intelligent with the ability provided with a nudge that they could wield the powers at command, Kehanni's fathers connections to organization thirteen provided us with funds to support these beings with their more inhuman habits. It was a few months with all of them getting along well but I felt a sense of desire for payback coming from them they knew what had been stolen from them and I was positive that they were not willing subjects to the experiments that happened in the factory, and Kehanni and I felt sympathy for them but we both agreed vengeance was not the best course of action at the moment so we decided to wait until we felt the time was right to strike back at the evil actions and experiments being done there. Though the details of the place were sketchy at best we found that the head "scientist" at the factory was known as Doctor Legion, he blended science with Demonic and Angelic energy's making him slightly insane, most of my kind were in agreement on this point.

We were all sighting at what was to be known as the family table eating some ordered takeaway food as Kehanni could not convince any of them to cook anything so we resolved to order in and as we were swapping stories and events that had happened during the day as I let them move freely about the property as the was 500 hectares of land for them to move around on giving them some space as we were eating dinner we heard a knock on the main door I was up and alert in an instant ready for people to storm through the door as we knew that they would be hunted for as they presented a liability to Doctor Legion as I approached the door I heard it knock again, I was ready every muscle in my body tense waiting for that door to be knocked down so I decided to pre-empt their attempt and quickly opened the door and looked out I saw a small person cloaked and hooded with the hood right over his/her face I immediately sensed the thoughts of the person it was too easy though I didn't even think about it, there was only one other person who I developed a mental bond with and she had been missing for a year now, she threw back the hood revealing the face of Amanda, with eyes as gold as mine.....

Chapter Thirteen: The story of Amanda

Amanda was changed in a way that I had never anticipated she was no were near the change that had happened to Kehanni but she was slightly different physically and I also felt some darkness within her, they had awakened the Dark Power within her and she knew how to use it. In my shocked staring she politely asked "Would you let me inside, Its cold and raining" I let her inside the manor not sure how to cope with this situation as Kehanni was sure to become very jealous when she shows up in the dining room but I had no other choice as Kehanni called out "Bring in our guest Felix" I was apprehensive as I led Amanda towards the dining room I came in first and Kehanni said "Who is our guest beloved?" I moved aside so that Kehanni could see Amanda walk around the corner into the light of the living room as soon as the light hit Amanda's face Kehanni let out a hiss of rage and wasted no time In jumping up and leaping across the room towards her but I intercepted her, saying to Kehanni "Look at her, look what she's become" Kehanni fought and raged against my firm hold Screaming "She doesn't deserve it the filthy lying cheating whore, she wasn't worthy to share your mind, and yet she did" Amanda stared at the floor looking very guilty and in obvious distress so I said to Kehanni "Calm down before I make you! If you feel you can't be in the same room you can go upstairs Kehanni as she has been on the road for a while and needs to eat and rest" Kehanni immediately quietened down knowing that I don't make idle threats even though it couldn't be classed as one to Kehanni. Kehanni regained her composure and said to rest of our "Family" "Children please finish your dinner quickly so then Felix can talk to our "Guest" and leave some for her as well" This is where Inhuman speed comes in handy as you can move eat and chew at super speeds therefore finishing what would be a fifteen minute dinner into a thirty second chomp down. The rest of the family silently moved out of the dining area leaving some left over Chinese for me and Amanda to nibble on while having a conversation about what had been happening and what were her problems that she had been facing during her short period of freedom, I watched her eat slowly savouring every morsel I also noticed that she made a slight face whenever she tried to drink the red soft drink that was provided, "You have the need for blood don't you?", she looked at me curisoly I was lost in those deep golden eyes they still had not lost their depth even with a colour change "How do you stand it?" she replied, "I don't feel it as much but I have learnt that I must be in control of myself to keep our secrecy" I replied, "But it is so wrong yet I crave it like anything, what did they do to me Felix?", "You have been demonically tainted using my DNA to do the experiments, I guess they were trying to recreate me into something they could control", "Your a demon Felix?", "Not really I have been told that I'm an angel that was given demonic powers to choose the fate of mankind and that's my story" Amanda seemed to take this onboard as her mind processed it she came to a frame of mind of acceptance. Kehanni materialized with a loud crack this time accompanying her usual flash when she ports told me that it was time for bed and that she had already prepared a bedroom for Amanda and that it was ready for her to sleep in Kehanni gave this information in a crisp and slightly frosty tone, I could feel the hate rolling over inside her from just looking at her, so to end the conflict that was imminent I gave Amanda clear instructions where her room before turning to Kehanni and telling her I was coming to bed in a second as I made a last minute inspection of the manor checking the wards that me and Kehanni had spent hours placing when we first moved in, they were all secure and I decided it was time for bed using the only way I ported into Kehanni and I's room I noticed she was waiting with her arms crossed and a look of fury on her face. I leant against the wall of the far end of the room casually waiting for the verbal onslaught to begin instead she used the mental link to almost whisper to me "Do you still love me Felix?" "Do you think otherwise Tab?" "Then to my second question, Why is she here?", "What would you like to hear Tab? I'm secretly having an affair with Amanda who I didn't know was still alive until tonight?", "No that's not what I mean, you just letting her waltz into this place after what she did to you is just wrong" "You would rather me turn her away and loose on the general public considering what she is now?", "I'm just worried about the psychological impact she will have on you" "Hmm think I will go crazy and on a mass rampage just because someone who crushed me appears on my doorstep?" "Stop twisting my words Felix!" I then replied to her "Be at peace she will have no effect on me anymore than of the other of our kind that we have here" Kehanni became silent at this comment seeming on relief as she laid down in bed to go to sleep I went a laid down with her putting my arm around her and pulling her close she was pleased with this and snuggled closer to me seeming appeased and forgetting the mental argument that had just happened.

I was awake all night thinking if the developments that had happed over the past couple of months, the finding of Marcel and the others and the apparition of Amanda changed into the other but seeming a more advanced version with her access to the Dark Power. These thoughts disturbed me and with Kehanni so close to me a didn't want my thoughts to passively influence her dreams so I got out of bed and started to think where I was going to go for this particular night walk but on a whim I willed from the spirit world the armoured robe I had received During my second rebirth into existence it still fit perfectly and I guessed it would forever considering I stopped aging several months ago, The Shoulder plates were tight and still sturdy with the hidden overlapping chest plates hidden in the robe the wrist guards and Knee and shin plates were also tight and ready for combat, I didn't feel I would be fighting anything tonight but for some reason it felt the right thing to do, Lastly with daggers secure and hidden I pulled the hood over my head and face now concealing my face while giving me perfect visibility to conceal the robe I pulled on a Leather trench coat that Kehanni had purchased earlier as a birthday present, I then ported out of the room and into the fields about a hundred metres out from the house.

I started walking and after a hour or so I noticed someone at the old tree that stood bowed by the forces of nature, If this person had saw me they made sign as they kept perfectly still so I walked towards the tree intent on finding out who was on my land and why were they here?. As I came up to the person I noticed that the person was hooded and wearing a travel stained cloak, "We can talk now Felix" dropping the hood I saw Amanda's face as she looked around her seeing me in all my gear and she also added "Nice gear", I let out a sigh as I was slightly annoyed at myself as I hadn't made an attempt to fully find out what had happened to Amanda at the factory and how she came to be able to wield the Dark Power and the others could not without some encouragement from me or Kehanni. Amanda sensed using the old mental bond established that fateful day where we parted ways what I wanted to know "I received different treatment to the others as when the captured me they knew that I was special, That I had a bond with you, so they took me and locked me up for a couple for a couple of months then the testing came along" Instead of explaining she showed me mental images of what she had experienced with such things as being shocked with dark Power bolts while being strapped to a medical bench and as they did it she felt the change in her as it was very slight it didn't show up on their scanners and they had eventually decided she was a dismal failure but that was until she started showing the sign of Dark Power with things lying broken after a angry thought and her eventual Blasting of a guard coming in to "have his way" with her, The guard did not survive this blasting and she watched him be disingrated before her very eyes, that's when she knew she needed to help the others escape which she did by blasting holes in the locks one by one with her new found power though she did this staggeringly so as not to arouse suspicion, eventually they caught on because of all the captives they had there she was the fastest and strongest so why hadn't she freed herself?, asking these questions they doubled the security in the cell block area the one she was in being only one of many, though she suspected that due to the size of the facility there were at least fifty cell blocks, with the Images finished she said "We need to go back there I felt something sinister going on there though it was down in the lower levels were they never took me" I took this in with some thought "What were they doing besides mutating humans? And was it related to the ever weakening of the veil between hell and earth?" I knew that if I wanted to I could make a very large hole in the veil but I knew that it would be premature for me to do that though I had no intention of breaking the veil as it would lead to a demon assault of the world. Amanda now spoke again " The other like me can't port like you we will need a transport to get us around without too much red tape from authority's as technically we don't exist" "Your right let me think about it" "We need an airship Felix" she replied "And you know the right people to make one" I hesitated before realising that Organization Thirteens funds were limitless as they had people in positions of power and wealth, I then replied "We will do what we can" Amanda replied "hurry the veil is weakening and fast".

Chapter Fourteen: The Secret of Philip

The next day I made some calls to Father Philip he seemed not very surprised at my request and had told me to wait patiently as he had to wait till the current storm in his area of the world had prevented travel from his Monastery located on that isolated island he also stated that when he was able to travel he would be coming to see his daughter and me as well as the other we had found and adopted as he put it, he also said that he had something to show me when he got here thus the call was ended and I was left puzzled and confused at the odd phone call but I decided that Kehanni's father must be slightly losing his marbles in his old age so I was content to leave it be.

Kehanni was very aggressive towards Amanda in the fact the she constantly left the room whenever Amanda entered the room leaving me to chase after her and see what's wrong which would be met with "I'm fine I just needed a little air" Or "Nothing is wrong I just don't have to be in the same room with someone who I don't want to" and I would tell her "You have to get over it eventually" and she would snort in a way that seemed to somehow diminish her utter perfection into a dark and angry girl. The others seemed to all get along though sometimes conflicts would pop out with Amanda fighting with Marcel because he made unwelcomed advances towards her resulting in some slight Dark Lightning bolts being thrown at him setting his clothes on fire and making him run through the house screaming bloody murder Echo was quick witted enough to put the fire out using a extinguisher, when appraised he smiled and just nodded his head as to say "It's ok" as he didn't talk much though when Kehanni offered to heal away the scars left all over his body from the burns he said very confidently " I think I will keep them as a reminder of what I have lost" he was a nice person probably being about 20 when they had captured and began experimenting on him. We lived in a certain peace, Knowledge that we were together and that we understood each other and that was greatest thing for all of them thinking that they were safe and that they could be themselves and talk about things with the others as usually they were in the same boat.

Father Philip came to the manor a couple of weeks before winter, what was most amusing was that he arrived by Helicopter, It happened to be a military chopper, complete with two matching machine guns on the supporting wings, As Kehanni and I came up to the chopper to greet him he came out and smiled as the blades slowed down and voice exchange was possible he spoke and said "Greetings Felix I hope I find you well" And he spoke to Kehanni next "Ah daughter I hear you act like a den mother to all these people staring out of the windows and on a more personal not congratulations on your recent personal development" I replied to him "Greetings father I sense you have someone else in that chopper waiting to come out" He shook his head and said "You were always a perceptive one Felix, I have brought up a scientist with me he has been heading up the little project I have been tasking him to do, I would like to introduce you to Dr Jonas" Dr Jonas Hopped out of the chopper with a certain athleticism as he was wearing military combat style gear and had a backpack slung over his shoulder he was a regular sort of man with average heights and a normal sort of face that you wouldn't expect in a scientist he greeted Kehanni I in a voice that portrayed a sense of unease at our presence, He was obviously one of Father Philips men as he could not look at Kehanni directly as he averted his eyes from her as did most of Father Philips men. Jonas spoke quietly with Philip and then said "It's time we take you the Hangar as our workers have been working for the last couple of months at double time trying to get it ready, Which it's now complete, Ahead of schedule I must add" I replied "Okay so where are we going? Give us a location and we will meet you there" Father Philip cleared his throat looking uncomfortable and he said "Um it's here underneath the manor we were working on this before you moved in" I was slightly puzzled at this comment but I chose not to pursue it further as I knew he would. Father Philip led us around to the old horse shed and he walked us in, as he did he walked over to a support post and pushed in a section of it revealing a large switch that he pulled down and much to our surprise a section of the floor slide out to reveal a set of brightly set of steps leading down into the ground, we followed them for a few minutes until we reached a Heavy blast door that had a finger scanner about as big as my hand sticking out from the wall with a retinal scanner combo about eye height sticking out of the wall as well, Philip motioned towards the Retinal scanner "They set your kinds eye configuration any one of your kind can unlock and access the hangar". I used the scanner and as I heard the door start to open I heard Kehanni gasp as she must of saw the thing held within the hangar.

Chapter Fifteen: Ragnarok

It was a airship, Like nothing you have ever seen it was so big approximately the size of seven football fields all put together and its shape was roughly that as Kehanni likened it of a cat ready to pounce with the head of an eagle which was a very abstract way of looking at it but that came close enough to what it was as we walked closer to the airship Philip pointed out s group of humans all standing ready and at attention, Philip said these will be your crew as they are needed for ship matinence but otherwise you can fly her yourself" We approached the crew and Kehanni and I was immediately met with salutes and one of the crew stepped forward he wore set of double strips one black like his uniform and one a cream white and said "Welcome to the ship captain she's completely ready except for the energy core needs to be activated, but that is a matter that you will need to attend to yourself" he saluted once again and stepped back into line with the fifty odd other Human crew Philip said "We have developed a revolutionary engine that requires no fuel and has limitless resource all we need is for you to activate it" "How does this engine work exactly?" I replied another of the crew stepped forward and stated "Technician Samuel Sir! The engine runs on a similar power source to you own powers as we have found crystals capable of channelling these energy providing power through conversion in the core, all we need is a person of your power to activate it Sir!" he stepped back seemingly having fulfilled his duty to speak. I looked at Philip saying "How effective is this engine? Have you tested it?" Philip paled a little and said "Um no this will be its first run, though if it works which it most assuredly will then ship will never have to land or dock as it has full facilities and is entirely self sufficient in all aspects and it has several other vehicles in its own hangar", I said "Alright if this is what we have to do then let's do it" we hopped into some golf cart like things and drove over to the entry ramp that was sticking out from the bottom of the ship we drove up it and continued along spacious ramp ways heading towards the heart of the ship in which we reached a door that the carts would not fit through and we walked through the door with it opening automatically which prompted my question to the Leader of the crew that was still with us as the rest of the other had gone to attend their various post's "What's powering the ship now?" "We have an electrical supply going to the ship at the present time to power essential parts of the ship" He replied. We had now reached to crystal room that housed seven crystal set in a glass dome with huge power cable running from them, the crystals remained dark at this time but I knew that supplying them with power would activate them and give off huge amounts of power to the ship. Kehanni looked at the whole thing with amazement then she looked at me and asked "Shall we?" I gave her a nod and we slowly walked over to the crystals and we put our hands together and simultaneously began channelling power ready to give the crystals the kick they needed to start running, we started a mental countdown, 5,4,3,2,1 and release as we let the power go and into the crystals in one short burst, they glowed very bright then dimmed slightly giving the room a kalideo scope of colours around the room then we an intercom crackle on and the voice of Samuel was heard saying "Confirming power in core, The ship is now ready for launch" and the message was finished and the Leader of the crew said to me "Captain we are ready for launch" I knew that this had been planned for a very long time and I turned to talk to Philip but he seemed engrossed in the crystals and the power they were creating, So I said the leader who I thought if I was the captain must be my second in command so I made up a title for him "Flight master Take us to the bridge and prepare for launch" we were immediately taken to the bridge which was another short cart ride to the front of the ship which prompted my question "What is the name of the ship?" The Flight master replied "We call her Ragnarok". We finally reached the bridge and found the area to be open with about five crew either scuffling about getting ready for flight or sitting ready in their chairs waiting for orders, We came up to a massively semicircular console with a holographic screen in front of it the flight master said "Its all yours no one 'cept Philip dared sit in that chair" I went and sat down with Kehanni standing beside me as I did A computerised voice called out "Welcome Felix to the Ragnarok , would you like to begin the launch sequence?" I replied "Activate launch sequence" the voice called out over the intercom "Launch sequence activated all personnel to their stations" The flight master sat down at a similar desk and started calling out orders to his fellow crew "Power up Vertical thrusters and engage cloaking device" In a quick flurry of movement switches were moved and buttons pressed I turned my attention towards the screen in front of me as I could see a bird's eye view of the ship and small bars indicating the amount of power going to the thrusters and a small count down until lift-off, thirty seconds it read and as it ticked down there was a slight rumble and daylight started to stream down into the underground hanger as the roof was being separated to allow the ship to fly up and out of the hangar ten seconds to go and the thrusters were at seventy five percent we could hear them rumbling against the limited space that they had. A small steering control pooped out of the desk with the electronic voice chiming "manual control activated" I looked at the flight master as he had a cheeky look on his face, I guess he didn't want the first lift off to be an automatic one so I happily obliged when I heard the voice chime again "Thrusters power at One hundred percent, ready for takeoff" Kehanni squeezed my shoulder in support but sending a mental note "Try not to crash it love, Its brand new", I pulled the control stick towards me which the thrusters responded by put out power and giving us a slow but steady lift off.

Chapter sixteen: Amanda's mystery

Ragnarok went into the sky well gaining speed as we climbed higher with altitude indicators now appearing on the holographic monitor. We kept climbing until we reached a safe altitude where we hovered while flight checks were made to make sure that all parts of the airship were intact and nothing had been damaged or broken during the take off. It was during these checks that I felt the mind of Amanda brush mine as she had noticed that we had gone into the horse shed and when she checked we were no longer in there, she was worried but I sent her some mental Images showing her Ragnarok and I could feel her excitement I also sent images of the helicopter that father Philip came in and made the link for it to fly up to the ship for we could take it onboard with us, she sent an image of understanding and she went off to go see the pilot of Father Philip's chopper who was probably left with instruction to do exactly what they want which would be the using of the chopper to get to the airship.

The Flight master who introduced himself as Terrence asked if myself and "Lady" Kehanni would like to be shown to our quarters as he was sure we would like to inspect them we both agreed eager to see what they look like and Kehanni was feeling slightly out of the weather so we were shown to them it was only a short walk from the bridge and when we came to them we were stunned at how fashionable and modern they were it had its own bathroom and a study for "Personal projects" as Terrance put it. The flight Master bad us farewell and returned to his post leaving me and Kehanni alone, she Immediately laid down and I sat down beside her and asked "So what do you think? Our own personal ship complete with a crew to man it for us" she smiled weakly and said "It's lovely we can remain hidden in this thing until the time comes for you to make the choice" The Flight masters voice called over the intercom "Captain Felix report the bridge , Captain Felix" I left Kehanni to rest as she seemed exhausted for some reason so I left her to sleep, My walk back to the bridge was much quicker now that I didn't have a human in tow, so a five minute walk was changed to a few seconds, as the doors opened up into the bridge I noticed that Amanda was staring out the front of the bridge, she was hooded once again as I approached her she said "Good work this will do nicely" "I did my best" I replied "The ship has been in construction for years, where did they get the design? considering some of this is state of the art and some of this technology hasn't been developed into main stream society" "This technology was found with Felix in the undersea tomb and that was twenty years ago, and all major technological advances have been made using the scrolls and crystals found with him" Father Philip said as he strolled onto the bridge, "You found this stuff with me?" I asked, "Yes all the of the schematics and crystals used to power the ship were found there" he replied, "So who put them there?" I asked, "We are not sure, Its theorized that angels did when they put you to "Sleep" but another theory is that you did" he replied, Digesting this information I turned to Amanda "So what was your intention after we gained a ship?", "We need to make a plan, I have listened to the rest of the family, they feel the need for vengeance for the terrible things done to them" she said quietly, I replied "What about you do you feel the need to strike back at those who tortured you?" her personal experience still very fresh in my mind, "I.....don't have a feeling, for if I was captured I wouldn't be here" she said with pain in her voice, I began to probe into her mind looking for something to help me understand what she wanted as I was wading deep in the murkiness of that which was now her mind I felt near what I was looking for then I suddenly hit what seemed like a Impenetrable wall he I felt a push come from Amanda's conscience with the message "Stay away not for you to see" As I left her mind she said verbally "Oh Felix learn to trust people and their motives for doing what they do", I replied "Then you ask for me to have blind faith in you? I did once before and it nearly destroyed me...." she turned around "You do not know how much I regret doing what I did.... Maybe if I didn't I would be in Kehanni's position rather than the one I'm in now...." she said solemnly, I replied to her "No, you wouldn't I would never have changed you like I did to Kehanni", Amanda started walking towards the door and turned slightly to say "I wasn't talking about you relationship" she then walked out the door.

Chapter Seventeen: Kehanni's Idea

The ship had finished its flight checks and was ready to move as it had been hovering for several hours and with all parts of the ship ready and undamaged from the launch from the underground hangar, The Flight Master was talking to some crew as we were about to start moving he turned as I was about to approach, I had a few questions for him which I asked promptly "How are we going to keep a ship this big away from enemy radars and vision?" He smiled and replied "This is where this piece of technology shows is true form, We have developed a cloaking device using the plans we found and it works perfectly, infact it exceeds our expectations" he then spoke to a crew member focusing on his terminal and said " Bring up the ground cameras on the captains screen" with some movement from the crew member he had the image of the ship floating in the sky with the thrusters letting out blue flames to keep Ragnarok airborne, when this image was on the screen "The flight master said to the crew member again "Activate cloaking" the crew member pushed a switch up and as he did the ship started to fade from view until it was completely invisible to the eye with only a slightest shimmer unnoticed to the untrained eye of myself. I was impressed with the capabilities of the ship and went to check on Kehanni to see how she was going as I walked towards our quarters I bumped into Amanda as she was just leaving from that direction I quickly grabbed her arm and asked her what she was doing coming from that direction she looked away as she answered quickly saying "We were just making our peace in light of new developments..." "What developments?" I asked, She looked away again and said "Umm I have to go.... bye" then she bolted I could have easily caught her even though she was fast I continued to my quarters arriving at the door and walking in I noticed Kehanni was looking pale and sweaty so I sat on the end of the bed and asked her "What going on love?" she stirred and said "Nothing beloved, why do you ask?" I gave her a very obvious looking over and said "Look at yourself your pale and sweaty" She smiled and said "Maybe I'm coming down with something?" I frowned at this and replied "We don't get sick and you know it...." "Ah maybe I'm an exception to that rule?" I frowned again "I trust you more than I do Amanda so I won't probe your mind for the answer but, I want you to tell me someday before things get worse" "I'm fine honestly, but there is something I would like to talk about, my father came in with some of the scrolls found and they state that the family needs to unlock the power within them if we are going to not be overrun by Legions men..." "Why would Legion over run us?" "He's trying to open a portal to hell as he has been unsuccessful in recreating you and he has made dark pacts with demons so if he succeeds without the other being able to use their powers.... the demons will win without a choice needed to be made ...." "Okay is there a place you have in mind to teach them how to use their powers?" "My father has found a place hidden deep in the mountains of the Himalaya, he has the coordinates" "Okay where he is?" "He is waiting for you on the bridge..." Okay, I will leave you to sleep for now and I will see your father" I waved my hand over her face releasing some energy to give her peace, as I felt her mind slip into dreams I left and walked to the bridge and came there to see Father Philip looking out the front of the ship as I entered He turned around and said "So have you spoken to Kehanni?" This was the first time he had not referred to her as his daughter and it surprised me but I ignored it and nodded as well as saying "She said you have a place that we can teach the others about some of the things they are capable of...." "Yes we have a place that is out of the way and secure, I have given Terrence the coordinates and all he requires is your good to go" I looked at the Flight Master and said "Terrence proceed to the coordinates Philip has given you" Terrence saluted and barked orders to the crew and with some flurry of switch moving and communication calls Ragnarok started moving across the country side gaining speed quickly as it moved to a future uncertain and a new destination.

Chapter Eighteen: The Last Garden

A few hours later Ragnarok was sailing over cloudy mountain peaks, as we did Philip was telling about where we were going "We are going to a place of peace and security, you will be safe there also we have scholars studying the powers of your kind as well as trainers in combat" "Trainers in combat? For a bunch of monks you seem to have a lot of violence in your order" I replied, "We have waited for the coming of the end times for many years, we are rationalists in the fact that we know that god will not just swoop down and save us " Thinking about this I replied "That's good thinking there father". A voice chimed over the intercom "Arriving at destination in approximately five minutes" then Terrence approached me and said "We are receiving secure Radio transmissions from a base down in the mountains; they are saying to land the ship in a location about five clicks from our current location, what are your orders Captain?" I turned to Philip giving him a look asking if they were friendly, he nodded in affirmation, which made me turn back to Terrence and nodded to him saying "Land the ship also announce to the others that we will be disembarking in ten minutes" Terrence saluted and immediately carried out the orders given to him. As the ship touched down on the ground we saw two jeeps approach it with just a driver in each they stopped and waited inside the jeeps. We gathered at the gangway door and I noticed that Kehanni wasn't there and as that thought crossed my mind I felt her conscience and voice in my mind she said " I think I will stay here love I need some rest, Don't worry I will be fine" In half a second of hearing her voice I was back in the room, she hadn't Improved at all she was still pale and sickly, I picked her up gently and told her "You coming with me, Maybe they can help you through this" She smiled and put her hand to my face "Your so sweet but I think time is the key to this condition" As I walked slowly back towards the gangway door I Replied "Your still coming with me love" she let out a weak laugh "Okay beloved I won't fight you" we arrived at the door with the others waiting as the door opened we felt the cold air rush in even though the Ragnarok had supplied us with snow gear the wind was bitingly cold as the door continued to open the People in the jeep got out and began walking towards the gangway that was now stretching out towards the ground, when it was extended I started to walk down it with Kehanni in my arms and then Amanda followed with Echo close behind and Marcel with him as they followed the rest of the family began to follow us down when we reached the bottom the two drivers of the Jeeps walked forward and one of the Figures pulled down the hood concealing the face to reveal a female human with a red headband on her forehead keeping the hair out of her eyes and then she spoke "Welcome Felix to The Last Garden my name is Master Mosnar, we have been expecting you" She then looked at Kehanni and spoke again "And welcome to you my Lady, you have come as we expected" Kehanni looked distressed and tried to conceal it with a joke "You expect me to be carried by my love?" Mosnar smiled and said "We expected you as you are with your current condition" Mosnar then turned back to me "I see you have brang the Fallen, this is good as they need training if we are going to be able to defeat section Eight and Doctor Legion with the amount of demons he will have at his command". I finished up the conversation with Mosnar and Introduced the family which she had addressed as the Fallen after introductions were done Mosnar motioned towards the jeeps and well all hopped in them with a half of us in one and half in the other than Mosnar said "It would be better if you get Lady Kehanni out of the cold, I believe you have the porting ability?" I nodded and she then replied "Here look at the location of where you will be staying" She then put a fingertip to my temple and I felt a flash of images and then I saw a room with red curtains and I balcony onto a beautiful garden then Mosnar fingertips was gone and the image began to fade from my eyes but I could still see a clear picture of it in my head so I bade the other farewell and immediately ported to the location and as I came there I lay Kehanni down on the double bed that had blood red sheets and waved my hand over her face again to give her sleep I then proceeded to wait for the others to arrive.

Chapter Nineteen: Training

As the others arrived about ten minutes later, I felt nervousness at what was to become of us as we knew nothing about these people or their motivations, as Kehanni would say we need to trust Philip in that he would do the right thing. My nerves were not calmed though when I walked through the hallways and noticed cloaked and hooded guards with various types of swords and weapons, some even wielding guns in a stark comparision to the medieval weapons held by the majority of the guards. As I found my way around the place to where the other were being unloaded I noticed a bench with black combat gear over the other side of the area I had already figured out that these were for us as nobody left these sort of things lying around, especially in neat piles with thirteen of them as I didn't need any nor did Kehanni so that was the exact number of clothing required to clothe the rest of the family. Mosnar motioned each member to the clothing with their appropriate size already matched out somehow, another mystery to be solved as they seemed to have intimate knowledge of us, especially Kehanni and I. I behind the main group to keep incognito from the rest of them, they didn't notice my presence well, everyone except Amanda due to mental link and coming in range of her simple tracking method of waiting till I was in range of the link. She then moved to the back of the group and whispered to me "What do they want with us?" I replied "Their supposedly going to train us" she replied "Oh ok....how?" I replied "I honestly don't know....." she went silent but continued walking next to me. We approached a cavern that had an elaborate door decorated with images of forests and plants, and also Images of a bright sun with a dark sun over to the side of it, Mosnar spoke then "You are about to see things that few ever see and you will be the last people to ever see, Welcome to the Last Garden of Paradise!".

She opened the doors slowly with them creaking and groaning under the pressure, as they opened slowly we were greeted by a bright light so bright we had to shut our eyes in its glory, as our eyes adjusted we could hear the sound of water gurgling and the sound of wind moving trees as we looked onto the area with our sight now restored we saw something truley wonderful it was a forest that was somehow surviving underground and when you looked up you could see a Small sun circling the forest and then off to the other side of the cavern was a small dark sun that was also circling the area of the super cavern casting a strange shadow over the area it passes. Osnar started walking down the flight of steps that went down deep into the cavern and deeper into the forest as she did the others followed amazed at what they were seeing. Amanda spoke to me then "How is this possible?" I shrugged "They obviously have something powerful working for them...." she went wide eyed "More powerful than you?" I shook my head "No nothing is more powerful than me at the moment" she shook her head "Are you sure? Then why haven't you created something like this?" I shrugged again "I never felt the need, Why should I play god? I never really wanted this power..." she looked confused "Why would you not want this power? With it you can do amazing things" I sighed as she would never understand but I replied simply "With power comes responsibility and those who have power abuse power" she went silent as she processed this information and we started walking down the stairs together beginning to follow the others as we walked we found ourselves with the other in a clearing that had been done naturally for there was no sign of human logging or foresting the clearing was large as it was about one seventh the size of Ragnarok and had different coloured crystals set in a odd pattern around the clearing though, the crystal were still coming out of the ground in a natural way as they were not standing up straight they were sort of leaning to the side slightly. Mosnar then spoke up "This is where we will train you,so you can fight the demons within you and demons that you will face soon enough" She turned to me and said "And he will awaken the powers within you" all of the group turned to see who they would be given new powers and they were almost shocked to see me standing there just looking absently around the clearing. Echo spoke up "Did you know of the power stored within us? We endured torture because they were trying to get it......" Mosnar spoke up to Echo "He was right in denying you this power, for you are still not ready and some of the power temptations are great, such as the little suns orbiting this cavern you will feel need to draw some of their energy but the consequences are dire" She turned back to me "Felix, try siphoning some energy from the bright sun" I was confused at why she would request such a thing but I did as I was asked but as soon as the energy started flowing I suddenly felt a blinding pain in the back of my head and as it happened it got worse and I tried to stop the flow but I couldn't, by now I was screaming as the pain was so intense I fell to my knee's still screaming and then it stopped but my body had entered shutdown mode and as I was beginning to pass out I heard Mosnar say "If you did that.... you would be dead" then it all went black.

Chapter Twenty: The Powers of the Thirteen

As the blackness faded I awoke in bed and Kehanni was laying next to me she was awake and seeming slightly better than she was when I had seen her last "I can't believe you actually tried doing that" she whispered I turned to face her "Mosnar told me to do it, I assumed it would be safe, and nothing can kill me you know that" She then rolled over to face me looking deep into my eyes "That is true now, but it wasn't before after all remember what Marcus did....." Looking back at her noticing a dimming in the usual brightness of her golden eyes "Yes that is true, but what matters is I'm here now and I'm not leaving you behind.....ever" she put a hand to my face and slide it down slowly "Your so sweet but you don't know what the future holds" I put an arm around her waist "I make the future, it's my destiny" I confidently replied though I was shaken by her words I knew from snatches of her thoughts that she had visions of the future even though they were fragmented and chaotic as they were sometimes she would spend hours putting them together until they made sense and then she would keep silent until the time had passed and events had unfolded as they should have before she would even talk about events that she had had a vision for though she never directly said it the words she used implicated it which led me along with the snatches of thoughts that she tried to hide to figure out that she had visions and when confronted with it she went sullen and did not talk to me for a week as she felt that even talking about them would affect the outcome. She continued to touch my face seeming to try and imprint it in her memory, Then I felt a rush of energy and then Images sprang to mind It was the Ragnarok and the crew were older even though they were still recognisable though Kehanni was sitting in the Captains chair looking wearied and sad, Two young girls approached her and as the view switched position I noticed the startling resemblance to Kehanni that they had even down to the red flaming hair though there was a slight difference in their eyes they were both violet the most intense violent anyone has ever seen then they spoke in perfect usion "It's alright mother he will come back, we have faith in you, you will find him" Kehanni stood up and hugged her daughter and said "I hope so, I really do" then the vision ended .

Seeing what I had seen I felt something odd, needed to test the validity of this vision so my hand moved to her now slightly swollen belly and as i put it there I sensed to spark of life two in fact she was having twins. I was happy but I was sad at the same time as she had not told me of this development, In a way I felt betrayed as Kehanni had always told me the truth and had never lied to me before. I put my head against Kehanni's and asked "Why did you not tell me? My love" she averted her eyes "I didn't know how to tell you, you have so many people to help and look after and also there is the decision your going to have to make and I didn't want to burden your thoughts with children, I'm sorry beloved" I smiled "You don't have to apologize I forgive you, though remember you are my one and only you can tell me anything no matter how negative or positive it is".

Kehanni sighed in relief she then said "You've been out for weeks, tapping into remnants is not a good idea, also they have been training with Mosnar they are now ready for the powers I believe that they are waiting in the Garden for you meditating to be exact" My eyes narrowed "How do you know this?" she laughed "I wasn't out for multiple weeks infact I managed to go down there and watch them, their quite formidable now even without the powers, They are also able to cope mentally with the powers as well as knowing not to tap into remnants" I smiled "Okay love, Maybe I better go down and see them hmm?" she nodded then I said to her "But your coming with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight now that I know what's going on" She laughed "Okay beloved I will humor you" I slid out of the bed and willed my robes into existence and as I went to walk out the door she called "Forgetting something?" Using the mental link I said "No I was waiting for you to follow me, but by the looks of it you can't be bothered standing up on your own" I moved back into the room and grabbed her outstretched hands pulling her to her feet she was clothed in some sort of white sweater and jeans which when she saw me looking she commented "Oh don't look so shocked, someone has to wear something other than black, besides white is really my colour" I smiled "You look...perfect" she smiled back "Oh course I do, together we are perfect". I put an arm around Kehanni shoulders supporting most of her weight "Let's go" She said and we slowly moved off towards that super cavern that was the garden as we reached the doors she he up a shining hand which made the doors slowly creak open. Kehanni smiled and said "You know your supposed to open the door for me?" "Off course but you never gave me the chance love" We laughed together as we walked into the garden and we walked down the steps into the grove smiling and enjoying the time that we had together. We reached the clearing to see the thirteen kneeling with looks of utter peace on their faces as they were in deep meditation. I moved Kehanni to a comfy stump where she could watch and lean contently as this was something she wouldn't want to miss. Mosnar was watching them intently making sure that they were actually meditating, Mosnar came up to me "I see you have recovered, This is good we knew it wouldn't kill you but the temporary coma was interesting" I replied " You find that interesting? The actual experience of tapping is more painful than you humans can imagine...." She looked puzzled "You feel pain? How odd considering your angelic roots that is most abnormal" I rolled my eyes "How many angels have you actually met and tortured? We all feel pain just ask Kehanni" Mosnar seemed appeased with this revalation and she changed the subject "We have been training them body and mind, they are now ready to receive the power only you or Kehanni may give it to them and she refuses" I was amazed they actually asked her to give the power....damm you Kehanni could have saved me a lot of trouble. "If I must, Shall we begin?" Mosnar nodded motioning towards the first of the thirteen Marcel as I moved over towards him and went to open up the power locked within him I looked back at Kehanni she smiled and waved which was her way of giving support I placed a hand on Marcels forehead then letting a pulse run through him seeking the deepest parts of his hearts where it found the power locked within and started a blooming within him I felt the rush of the power reaching out to every part of his body and as it did it finally reached to the point where my hand touched his forehead and light bloomed beneath my hand and upon removing my hand I saw I symbol upon his forehead, it was that of two suns together one dark and one light with half of the dark sun in the light sun and half of the light sun inside the dark sun. Whether Marcel felt it or not he made now sign as he did not move until we moved onto Vincent who Kehanni and I found shortly after Marcel I went through the same process as before and got the same result with the same mark on the forehead, I then moved onto Cynthia who had the same result as the others with this I figured that they would all have the same result so I moved quicker through the thirteen going in this order Charlotte, Echo, Hector, Leonora, Matilda, Alastair, Cecil, Cyrus and Belle and then I came lastly to Amanda she was so serene was at peace yet she could use the dark power I could sense in her light which reminded me of something Kehanni said "Even in the deepest darkness there is light" I felt the Dark Power rage against her mental defences trying to override her tight control of it yet if I released to powers of light within her she have two powers to contend with. I felt the air displace besides me and Kehanni's hand curl around mine she whispered "It's ok it what need's to be done" We moved our hands together with fingers intertwined we both released a pulse of light into Amanda and we both sensed the change it was making on her curbing the rage that she innerly felt and balanced out the darkness that was slowly eroding her defences. Amanda opened her eyes, they were shining with an unnatural light then she started speaking in a language that only Kehanni and I could recognise "astral du crya boune tana cres" and she repeated this over and over it roughly translated as "The armies are drawn the gates open".

Chapter Twenty One: The Guardian of the Prophet

With the message delivered Amanda collapsed on the ground. I immediately kneeled down to see if there was any lasting damage using some quick analysing I sensed that all major organs and systems were still intact, though she was still having energy charges racing around her body trying to find a place to settle and keep balance, The forces raging inside her finally settled she started moving and pushed herself up to her knees "Ugh...Damm your gods and their prophecys, So we have been called an army?" I shrugged " Seems so" Kehanni looked intently at Amanda " You remember what was being told?" Amanda straightend herself up to she was looking directly at Kehanni "Off course when you have your visions do you not remember them?" it was at this point we noticed that Amanda's mark was different instead it was two crescent moons crossing over each other Kehanni noticed this as well and we both knelt down to examine it as as well knelt down Amanda commented "What something wrong with my face? I swear Felix if you've disfigured it, your dead I don't care how Indestructable you are" Kehanni smiled as she moved Amanda's hair out of the way and touched the crescents, they glowed slightly before dimming again "What what did you do? I felt that" Kehanni stood back up "Well, Well, Well looks we have a Prophet AND a Guardian" Amanda looked up at Kehanni and narrowed her eyes "What do you mean?" Kehanni smiled "I may not like it but your job is to make sure he" she points to me "Dosn't die" Amanda rolled her eyes "Oh brilliant, so I'm his baby sitter now?" I was slightly outraged by this turn of events and their attitudes towards the events "I can take care of myself thank you very much" Kehanni sighed "I know Beloved, but it was all planned before the beginning that you would have a guardian to protect you even though you don't t really need protecting.... I will explain more later in private" she said this looking at the others that were now waking up from their meditations all groaning and holding their heads as they felt the connection to the powers.

Chapter Twenty Two: Further Information From Kehanni

Kehanni motioned for Amanda to disappear which to our surprise she ported out with a overly bright flash, Kehanni shrugged "Guardians get most of our powers and skills" "She didn't have to be that flashy though" Kehanni smiled "She's enjoying something she thought she would never have" I frowned "She was never supposed to come this close to what we are..." Kehanni look at me and narrowed her eyes "And who were you to decide?" I sighed "Off course Love I have better things to think about" She looked over towards the others now getting to their knee's "Now this discussion can resume another time, You now have some people to train in the use of their new found powers , I'm going to sit back down as I feel a bit tired now" I walked her over to the stump and as I helped her down I lightly grabbed her chin making her look me in the eyes as she did and the mental link intensified she sensed what I was going to ask and she averted her eyes as she must have kept the exact detail hidden on purpose but it was going to come out eventually "Eight Months" she said, I released her chin and turned away from her walking further and further away from her until it must have been hours I walked. I found myself lost among the trees I felt upset and betrayed, everyone knew but me even Amanda who Kehanni hated before knew before me. I started to feel the need to release then anger pent up inside me as I did I felt The Dark Power rising within me untilit mixed with the anger until they were indistinguishable unable to control it an longer I released it into me hands with them now arcing with shadowy bolts as that helped slightly it didn't fully heal the pain so I threw energy in random directions incinerating tree's and rocks as I did. I kept doing this for fifteen minutes until I had cleared a five kilometre blast zone that used to be trees and rocks but was now just ash and charred earth. I was about to continue this random destruction and I had my hands raised crackling with energy when I felt a sudden binding of my wrists and the crackling diminished but didn't fully go away but the binding were strong and unmovable "Felix, Felix, Felix your anger is going to destroy you one day" I heard a voice say I raged against the bonds holding me in place "Where are you? Show yourself!" I yelled at the mystery person. A large flash of light and Amanda was in front of me holding her left hand out with finger outstretched and glowing with light. "Felix I know you, your angry about Kehanni and what she failed to tell you" I clenched my teeth "That's none of your business" She laughed "It is my business, I'm your guardian now, Do you know what that means?" I was getting angrier with her comments "Keep me from getting killed?" She laughed again "Yes but what being has the power to kill you?, .....None" Still raging against the restraints she had me in "So then why do I need you?" She smiled "You need me to protect you from yourself" I was infuriated and released a massive outburst of energy breaking the bonds hold me and in my fury a threw another energy bolt at Amanda she just opened her palm out wards and before the bolt came within I metre of her it hit a bubble of light surrounding Amanda. " Ha,You think that using your rage against me will work? I now have every protection from all you abilities you could possibly imagine" I looked at her angrily "So what do you want with me?" She sighed "I want you to calm down for one and listen to me for two" I sat down on the ground and said "Fine then say what you have to say" She also sat down and began speaking "I understand that you would feel anger and betrayal but you must understand every who knew but me only found out through the scrolls written down, I figured it out cause that my sort of thing" I snorted and you expect me to believe that?" she frowned "If you don't believe me believe her" She motioned towards the edge of the clearing I had made and I could just see Kehanni standing there at the edge she was just standing there in white with her cloak flapping in the unnatural wind in that thirty seconds that I looked she then ported next to Amanda and started walking towards me slowly she had a pained look on her face and her mind went in waves of regret as she got with two metres she walked into the barrier I had conjured up "Felix please let me come to you" I was angry and felt nothing from her plea "You lie and tell me nothing why should I?" Amanda spoke up "She never lied to you and honestly how would you have reacted when you found out she was going to have kids? You would have abandoned everything for her and the children" "And you think that's a bad thing?" Amanda rolled her eyes "In a normal sense no, but you have a special job to do and we know you wouldn't do it" my rage started to cool and I lowered the barrier allowing Kehanni to run forward and collapse on me. Kehanni was mumbling things fast and incoherently "I didn't know how to tell you sooner" and "I'm sorry". Amanda then disappeared leaving Kehanni and I alone I just sat there letting all her regret spill out on me, the rage and anger was gone replaced by pity and forgiveness she kept on pouring out her emotions and pain, alot of this was via mental link as she showed her constant suffering at not telling me straight away and the constant panic that I would hate it when she told me, as well as the panic when people would say things that hint at it and that I might figure it out before she could tell me.

Chapter Twenty Three: The Thirteens Powers

We sat there for a long time even when she had stopped mumbling and crying we still sat there in silence still mingling thoughts and emotions Kehanni held into me tighter and closer with that movement I decided we needed to move to a more comfortable location so I ported back to our rooms and we laid down and about another hour she was asleep her mind seeming at peace. As time slowly passed there was a knock on the door I got up and opened the door it was Mosnar she said "I understand that Kehanni had only recently revealed things to you and in normal circumstances we would give you time to sort it out, but things are moving at a pace we cannot control, you need to train the other in their powers....it needs to be done before your children are born" I considered this looking back at Kehanni "How long will it take?" Mosnar Replied "You only need to teach them how to connect consciencly rather than without control that won't take long" She motioned for me to follow her so I did all the way to the garden. As we reached the clearing all of the family was there including Amanda who was standing off to the side absently tossing an energy bolt up and down. Mosnar spoke up then "Felix will now teach you how to control the energy unlocked within you" She moved aside to allow some sort of speech so I moved forward and addressed the family "I know that the first feeling you got when you woke up was pain, that is natural as your whole structure is being changed to allow magic current to run through your body, the trick of using powers is tapping into this current and forming it into ways which you wish" They looked slightly puzzled so I went further on "Surely you must all feel the current moving through you it's like electricity, just a matter of directing it towards whatever your trying to do" They seemed to understand and Mosnar told them to move to a crystal each as it would absorb an energy cast at it. They began trying to focus the energy currents within them it took them about half an hour before anything happened and it was Echo, Charlotte and Belle that had their powers come first even though it was just a small yellow flame that lasted for two seconds but still as they concertrated more and got used to it they made flames that were more intense and lasted longer until the flames lasted as long as they wanted. Marcel, Hector and Cecil developed their powers next though theirs was more earth based with fragments of earth moving up to their minds while Leonora, Matilda and Alistair developed water based powers seeming to change particles in the air to form water though they could freeze it at will forming icicle shards that would make a very sharp dagger shaped right and lastly Vincent, Cynthia and Cyrus developed powers to do with wind and air though Vincent was clever enough to manipulate the particles in the air to make his very own small lightning storm that struck and struck the crystal though it did not damage it, the crystal absorbed it drawing the energy into its blurry core. The Family trained for a few more hours trying to master their new abilities. Echo, Vincent, Marcel and Alistair mastered their powers more quickly than others though their advance wasn't that much further than the others. I hang around for a few hours longer watching them and occansionaly guiding them the finer points of control which they soaked the knowledge up faster the a sponge soaks water. Once I believed their control to be adequate I left to return to Kehanni.

Chapter Twenty Four: Fire and Ash

I came back to Kehanni and mines room, she was asleep and using the mental link I could see her pleasant dreams. I laid down next to her hoping to get some sleep myself but unfortunately Kehanni's mind was so finely tuned to my presence that she opened an eye and said "So beloved how did it go?" I sighed turning over to face her and sticking an arm around her waist "They are picking it up fairly quickly. But I think they need at least a month for true mastery" I winked at her with that comment, she smiled getting my implication which she then replied in a tone I've never heard come from her "Off course they do, most things at the moment need that much time" She pulled herself closer and lightly her lips brushed mine "Beloved remember I'm not everything you have to worry about" I returned her kiss "Off course, but your everything I care about" she then stuck her head under my chin I could smell her rose scented hair I was intoxicating "Soon you will three instead of one person to care about" I held her there tightly enjoying the moment we had but I had one question burning in my mind she sensed the question "Offcourse I know but you will tell me at the time" "Why so mysterious love?" I replied, she pulled herself even closer to me though she was in a hold that would crush a normal human to me it was only a soft embrace for a being such as Kehanni and I "Because I can" she replied cheekily, "Well then I don't have long to wait I guess" I replied, "No you don't beloved but until then I'm going to enjoy teasing you". I let her have her comment and using the same trick I waved her to sleep even though she resisted she did not last long as she was still tired from everything that had happened recently so as I felt her mind start to sleep I closed my eyes and let the dreams takeover.

First I felt the heat then dryness of the air then the roaring and crackle of flames all around and with it I felt fear for the first time for this was no way a dream it was so real, then I saw where I was, it was a city, of flame and suffering, though the city was demolished by the fire there were a few landmarks recognisable such as the steel bridge the riverside in an arch and the construction that had many overlapping arcs yet most of them were broken down or destroyed. I started walking through the streets of the city all the while seeing monstrous creature's, demons with multiple arms sprouting from their back and abdomen and others with long spindly legs that they could run much faster than any human could ever achieve and then there were the female demons screeching the most infernal sound I had ever heard and they were towing behind them humans and occansionaly you would see them stop and the demon would pull one up and open its mouth and you would see the life force being sucked out of the human with the flesh aging and decaying rapidly until there was nothing left but a blackened husk and then the demon would move on seeking out more humans to bolster its power. I continued walking through the city seeing the horrors housed within, humans being eaten with body parts lying torn off and on the ground, Humans being tortured and other things which I have never repeated to anyone. I came to a odd structure it was made out of red demonic steel and it was some sort of ziggagurt I decided to climb it to see what was at the top as I climbed body's would fly of the top with chest's ripped open and boned sticking out or torn off at awkward angles as I climbed body became more frequent and numerous and they all had the same injury. I was beginning to reach the top when I heard the sound of an unnatural riping and tearing, and then the sound of a dying human soon the body was thrown off the top of the ziggagurt. I reached the top and what I saw chilled me to the bone there were humans lined up around an altar with demoness's with various torture weapons pointed at any humans who moved a muscle even more disturbing was the two human girls doing the sacrificing, One would hold the human down while the other would pull the knife and stab in the middle of the held humans chest and when that was done the one holding the knife would put it away and then actually pull open the humans chest with their bare hands and that's were the riping sound would come from then the human would plunge their hand into the humans exposed chest and pull out the heart and would actually _**eat **_it which then the human would be thrown off the altar and you would hear their dying screams all the way down and then the two would swap places and do it all over again. After seeing this a second time I could not bear to watch it any longer so I stepped forward to stop this madness and I heard the girls whisper "He comes, He comes" still I stepped forward and went to pull out my daggers to find that they were'nt there as I did I heard them say "You wouldn't kill us would father?" My blood went cold "You not my daughter's they would never do such things" I spat back at them, "How could we not be father, don't you recognise us?" I continued forward even though I was unarmed I was intent on destroying these foul humans trying to convince me that they were my daughters "My daughters are not monsters!" I shouted at them, "How could you say such things father? We thought you loved us" I had one step left till I would be within striking range but before I could make that step the girls raised their heads revealing the bright Violet eyes so easily recognisable but with one slight difference instead of having the whites, it was a circle of flame. The girls held up the heart of their latest victim "Come father have a feast with us" and they started cackling manicly.......

Chapter Twenty Five: The Advice of Mosnar

I woke up screaming, I was sweaty an cold at the same time there was no way that was just a dream it was too real I could literally feel the heat on my cheeks feel the warm blood as it splattered on me from the horrible sacrifices being made by the girls, the screeches of the demons even the images were clear in my mind, I could visualise the images perfectly even though I didn't want to, yet they burned in my mind so clear so real. I felt Kehanni's hand slide into mine in a way to reassure me that it's okay that I'm fine. I wasn't fine I was terrified of what I had seen for it was so horrible and evil that I didn't know why I had to see it. I thought to myself "Is this what they will become?" Kehanni reading my thoughts "No they won't Beloved, they are better than that, _YOUR _better than that" she whispered, I turned to look into her golden eyes "Did you see it?" She pushed herself up and wrapped herself around me with her head resting on my shoulder "Yes I did, and I never want to see it again" Holding onto one of her hands I replied "Yes I agree, but it was so real what was that?" "Being so closely link to me in body and mind most likely gives you access to some of my future sight" she whispered back to me, "You only seem to get it in fragments....But that was a full scale vision" Her hand tightened in my grip "I'm sorry I don't have the answers for everything beloved, Now it's over so try to get some more sleep" I lay back down trying to get the horrible images out of my mind, but I couldn't and the only thing I could do to soothe my mind was to put my hand over Kehanni's slightly swollen belly and sense the children within though they were not developed their minds were still active and curious at things around them, I also felt the innocence and purity of them which helped ease my uneasy mind eventually like this I went to sleep......

I awoke to Kehanni's gentle nudging she was out of bed and dressed in white "Mosnar wants to see you beloved" I got up and out of bed, while doing so I asked "Why?" , "She didn't say but, I did have a chat about that vision we had" I got dressed and was ready to leave when Kehanni pulled me around to face her and she said "Don't worry they will never be like that" and she lightly kissed me on the lips and let me go "Arn't you coming?" She shook her head "No I will meet you for breakfast after you see Mosnar but now I'm going to have a shower" I smiled at her casualness and turned to go see Mosnar though the couldn't get last night's vision whole trip I out of my mind which is probably what made the current face I was making give me away to Amanda who was walking down to see Kehanni. "Rough Night huh?" she asked, "Don't start on me Amanda" I snapped back, "Oh don't be like that I was trying to be friendly" she replied with a movement that she was offended when really she mocking me, "Amanda just go away" I said now annoyed, "Well I wasn't coming to see you actually I was coming to see your wife actually" She once again mocked especially using the "wife" comment, "She's not my wife Amanda" I replied angrily, "Well you better hurry up and pop the question before someone else does" I threw a energy bolt at her but she was gone before the bolt could connect and it hit the wall leaving a considerable hole in the wall and behind me further down the hallway I could hear her laughing all the way to my room.

I walked to Mosnar's room as I approached the heavy stone door I heard Mosnar's voice call out "Come in Felix I've been expecting you" I opened the heavy door to look inside a dimly light room but there was some art work that could be seen and the signature Mosnar Nasus on the edge of the paintings, they were skilfully done with much time and effort going into the details with some painting with perfect symmetrical images and some with images that were so diverse no shape could be seen twice. It seem to me that Mosnar had a thing for art maybe I a different life she could have been an art teacher at a small country school but fate had dealt a different card and she was a trainer for some demon tainted now nonhumans. I looked around for Mosnar who was nowhere to be found I heard a scuffling and as I heard the movement I whipped around to catch Mosnar's striking hand, as I caught her wrist and held it in a crushing grip she relaxed "At least you wary and not over confident in your safety here" I released her wrist and she immediately nursed it with her free hand "Sorry about that" I apologized, still holding her wrist "It's nothing we can't expect you to manage your strength in an attack" she moved over to a small freezer and pulled out an icepack and slapped it over her wrist and she absently began poking and prodding it probably looking for a sign of break "Well my little test was not what I wanted to see you about" I leaned against the wall nearest to me and folded my arms "so what did you want with me" "A few things actually one of them is this vision that Kehanni told me about" I frowned at this "Had not Kehanni told you enough?" still prodding and poking the injury Mosnar said "Off course she told me enough from her perspective but, I want to hear your perspective of it, Kehanni is receptive to visions while you are not, so I'm curious to your experience" "Ashes, Fire and human sacrifice by my own children anything I'm missing?" Mosnar looked up "I sense some worry about the children" I was now starting to get annoyed "What are you now? My shrink?" Mosnar looked down to resume prodding her wrist "No off course not but it's ok to feel anger at such things" My anger was rising "What my own children to become bloodthirsty monsters?" I snapped, seeming disinterested Mosnar said "You don't need to snap, I was just going to reassure you that your children won't be like that unless you make a very poor decision" Desperate to have some knowledge that would prevent such things from happening "Tell me what's this decision" Mosnar stopped her prodding and looked up "Don't let Hell triumph off course" "Is it that simple?" Mosnar nodded then tell me the second thing you needed to see me about Mosnar got up and started pacing "We have come to believe you have the ability to hear all places at all times..." I shifted uncomfortably remembering that time when I was coming back and I had that feeling of hearing all things, I remember almost overload of voices and images coming from the people of the world "We need to tap into that Felix" I snapped out of my memories and frowned "Why would you need that?" Mosnar looked at me seriously "We need to know what Legion is doing now" This was true since all the informants they had sent never reported back presumed dead "It's the safest way Felix, you know that" I made a face "You know how much I hate using this sort of power" "Its nessescary, We need to know how much time we have left...." She replied I grumbled a bit though hearing the wisdom in her words all I said was "Fine lets begin" she moved us into a room that had a thick Persian carpet in the center she motioned for me to sit down instead in kneeled "Whenever your ready" she said. I closed my eyes preparing for the onslaught of images and sounds that would bombard me, though the army of voices never came instead I could hear people in the Garden Amanda talking to Kehanni and various other conversations I ignored these as they were Irelevant and put my thought elsewhere moving up and out of the garden moving above the earth so I could pinpoint Legion and his forces I orbited then earth a couple of time looking for the distinct person, I don't know how but I knew the voice I was looking for and when I found it I zeroed in on it like a lightning bolt and then I was there hearing the whole conversation.

I listened and as I did something's I heard chilled me to the bone. "So Stanly how long till the device is ready?" was the greasy voice I knew was Legion, "Its going well sir the Gateway will be ready in six weeks


End file.
